


Bits And Grits

by VixenThief



Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Mobtale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Chubby Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guns, Mobtale not exactly like the comic, More gus, POV Switches, Reader is basically me, Reader is named., Sans is smooth as hell, Secret Service - Freeform, Slums, Wolves, adding tags as I go, assassination attempt, grillby x another oc, mafiatale, monster/human hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenThief/pseuds/VixenThief
Summary: The wall is now down and humans can start interacting with the monsters in Ebbot city. It's now the most dangerous city to live in the world. Not because the monsters are bad but because there is an underground system that they run. There were haters for humans. That was normal. So what do I do? Move there of course! It's perfect for me and my bro! It's a city of new beginnings. And for those who disappear..... It's where none dare to look.Tumblr is http://vixenthiefvt.tumblr.com/It's where I post all my art.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was normal for the most part. It’s only been five months since I moved into the slums. The rickety old two story house was perfect. Peeling paint, chipping wooden exterior, and cracked up sidewalks. The lawn was unkempt and weeds were taking over. Mom would have hated the sight if she came with us. 

I made my first friend here. A dangerous city that was once closed off to humans. Monsters got out of the underground seven years ago. A city was built for them but so was a wall. A new kind of barrier. It was only a year ago that it was taken down. No one knew how the new species of sentient beings acted or lived while they were in the city. It took so long for the majority of us to get used to the fact they existed.

Hey, more than half the ocean was discovered so far. Who is to say there aren’t aliens in space and mermaids in the abyss. I’m a dreamer. But anyway, If I can believe that then I can believe that monsters are civilized people like us. Right now I’m just heading home to get ready for a friend to come over. Younger girl who I met in my first week living here. 

Gabby is her name but I have her listed as Gabs in my limited list contacts. Yeah, I got no life. Technically I do but for the sake of removing a inner monologue of my life, I’m just going to chalk it up to “shit happened and now I’m here.”

I kick the door open with my foot and dumb my groceries on the dining room table. The doorbell rings an hour later, Gabs was just on time.

"WATCH ME KILL THIS TROLL" Aaron yells from upstairs.

"Rascal! Shut up we have a guest!" 

"FUCK HE KILLED ME!!!"siiigh. 

"My apologies about the twerp. I have a serious pest problem here." 

"It's fine, but does he always have to be so loud?"

"You should see him when he watches baseball and even louder with football."

"Well I think I'm glad it's only a video game." Small laugh.

"STOP SHOOTING ME! I'M ON YOUR FUCKING TEAM!!!" I wince from the screech following a grenade boom sound.

"What's he playing anyway?"

"G Mod TTT. Most likely a public server."

"Hmm... well, let's put that aside, what was it that you wanted to do anyway?"

Scratches my neck and walks to the kitchen. "We have video games and uh...board games. But first." I clap my hands together and turn around. "Teach me how to bake a fruitcake!"

She gives a small laugh "Alright I'll do that, let's see if you have the right ingredients for the cake first."

“Um... just fruit and uh cake batter right?" Point to a bag of freshly bought fruit and vanilla cake mix packets

She tries to cover her giggle but ends up laughing anyway. "Hehe no... fruit cake is not just cake batter and fruits. Fruit cake is made up of a ton of ingredients lemme pull up my recipe real quick." She pulls out her phone and goes into notes. She mutters fruit cake just under her breath. "A ha! Found it! You need..." And she lists off the ingredients.

“1 cup golden raisins, 1 cup currants, 1/2 cup sun dried cranberries, 1/2 cup sun dried blueberries, 1/2 cup sun dried cherries, 1/2 cup dried apricots, chopped, Zest of one lemon, chopped coarsely, Zest of one orange, chopped coarsely, 1/4 cup candied ginger, chopped, 1 cup gold rum, 1 cup sugar, 5 ounces unsalted butter (1 1/4 sticks), 1 cup unfiltered apple juice, 4 whole cloves, ground, 6 allspice berries, ground, 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon, 1 teaspoon ground ginger, 1 3/4 cups all purpose flour, 1 1/2 teaspoons salt, 1 teaspoon baking soda, 1 teaspoon baking powder, 2 eggs, 1/4 to 1/2 cup toasted pecans, broken, Brandy for basting and/or spritzing.”

"........You know what....never mind. I'm playing cooking mama because that is so much simpler." I grumble. "Feel free to make a cake anyway with the mix because i got no berries."

She chuckles, "you know what we can make together? Cupcakes. And I can show you how to do amazing decorations. How's that sound?"

"aaaawe but digital eggnog is the only thing i haven't mastered yet." I whine playfully.

"Well you can do that later. Now! Let's get started!" She says grabbing Brittany by the arm to the sink. "First step, wash those hands of yours. I don't think you want dirty hands in those cupcakes!"

"HEY! My hands are just fine. It's only paint and whatever was on that water fountain...."

"Wash. No if ands or buts."

"Slave driver." I grumble and wash the acrylic layer off, watching the peels fall into the sink. I grin wide and whipped out my mp3 player. Quickly selecting a song, I set it down. 

_I_ _got a man with two left feet_

_ And when he dances down to the beat.  _

_ I really think that he should know _

_ That his rhythms go go go _

_ I got a man with two left feet _

_ And when he dances down to the beat _

_ I really think that he should know _

_ That his rhythms go go go _

_ Does he wash up? _

_ He never wash up _

_ Does he clean up? _

_ No, he never cleans up _

_ Does he brush up? _

_ He never brushed up _

_ He does nothing _

_ The boy does nothing _

Gabs rolls her eyes at me with a laugh. She peers into the sink, her nose scrunching up at the sight of the paint. "Okay that's just gross. If you have that many layers of paint on you... you know what. I'm not even gonna ask the last time you washed your hands.”

The music still plays in the background but I block out the lyrics. "I barely leave the house. A commissioner also wanted a very big picture finger paint style. And eve one layer peels thank you very much." I snark back. "Me happy it ain't oil. That stuff does not come off as easily."

"Okay then, I think you've gotten as much paint as you can off without scrubbing with a metal brush. Step two! Preheating the oven to 350 or 375 degrees fahrenheit. Will you do the honors?" She says giving her a innocent smile.

"How about... OVER NINE THOUSAND!!"

Aaron shouts down the stairs. "That meme is dead already!"

"Heh, never thought you'd say that" She gives me a look.

"Memes and funny stuff is my thing." I turn on the oven to the correct heat.

"Oookay if you say so.." she walks to some cabinets looking for something. “Any mixing bowls?” I kick open a bottom drawer of the island in the middle of the room. "Jeez there's no reason to be so violent." She teases.

I chuckle, making my voice low and dark. "You haven't seen anything yet love."

She swallows and grabs a medium sized mixing bowl. "O-okay, do you guys have a hand mixer or wooden spoons?"

Seeing her pale slightly, I throw my head back and laugh. while opening a cabinet on the other side of the island, dragging the mixer from inside. "Awe no need to be scared. I ain't armed right now. It's a dangerous city so i gotta be prepared when i'm out." I plug the machine into an outlet.

"True, but no one messes with cuz I work for Muffet.. and if they mess with me they mess with her ain't that right Susan?" She said looking up at nothing but then a small spider pops up out of her fluffy hair clicking their legs together. "Heh, that's right. I'll get the cake box mix. Please grab some eggs and vegetable oil and measuring cups."

I nod and open up the pantry to find the needed objects. A jar of marshmallows were on the shelf and i couldn't help but indulge myself in their fluffy goodness. Mmmm strawberry flavor. I might be food-gasming right now but fuck it.

"What's taking so long? I doubt that you manage by without veggie oil."

"Muthing" I try to call through a mouthful of fluff.

She walks over to the pantry and sees me stuffing my mouth full of marshmallows. She sighs deeply. "This is like trying to teach a five year old how to bake. No, that five year old was better than you..." She trails off. "Aha! There's the veggie oil!" She exclaims grabbing it off the floor. "Now all we need is eggs if you can pull yourself away from your marshmallows long enough to grab two of them."

I pat my belly and grin. "Sorry sorry. Just making sure I keep my figure." Snickering, I grab the eggs from the fridge and put them on the counter.

"Now, let's make some batter!" She says pulling the dry mix from the box and opening it and dumping it into the bowl. "The eggs if you will my lady," She said while doing a mock bow.

Oh the irony. I chuckle and take three eggs out and carefully squeeze them between my fingers, using them like a fan. "Why of course." I plop one on top of her head. She moves her head down and the eggs falls off into her hand. And she cracks the egg with precision. Such grace. Much wow. Doge. I snicker at my inner memeafied memory. I crack the other two single handedly and use my fingers to spread the shell open, watching the two yellow yolks oozed out, dropping into the bowl.

"Hmm no shells good job."

"Omelets were the first thing I learned how to make. And eggs are my favorite part of cooking. Always volunteered to be the cracker for mum." She hums Muffets theme song while measuring out 3/4 cups of vegetable oil. Aaron walks down stairs and smells the air. He's much taller than me, a lanky skinny man with a thin stubble on his chin and shaggy brown hair. Mie would match if it wasn't dyed dark auburn right now. We both had brown eyes. I'm not short, average for the most part, a little over. Bubba though. He was as tall as a basketball player. Dad's side all had tall males.

Gabs lifted her head from her work and rose a thick brow. "Ah so this is Aaron." She says looking him up and down. "I expected you to be more, well, hot." My brother looked mildly offended at that.

It took me a minute to get the joke and I almost die right then and there. GRANDPA I’M VISITING EARLY.  "You mean like that stud of horsepower at the gym? Or is it because you were thinking he'd match my good looks?" I flip my frizzy straight hair.

"Hehhehehe no, no one will match your goddess looks." She says with a wink. "If he was your brother I was at least expecting some muscle."

"Trust me. We tried. He played sports and feed him but he is still a twig. A very tall twig." I promptly earn the bird as said brother grabs a bag of candy corn. 

"Looks? Your fat. No goddess is fat."

"I'M PLEASANTLY PLUMP THANK YOU!"

"Suuuuure." 

"FITE ME"

And like the great friend she is, Gabs tries to defend my honor. "The goddess Aphrodite had fat. And she's the embodiment of beauty. So ha."

"Yeah. A fat ass and fat breasts. That's where it counts." He looks at my friend friend up and down, about to make another comment but I shove him out of the kitchen.

"Okay, go back to your stream Rascal."

"Fine fine. Don't burn the kitchen Bits."

"I'm here so there's no chance of that." She fires back to him as he walked back upstairs. "Does he always act like an ass?" She asks once he was gone.

"Yup. Like a big brother but not. Bit weird. But aye. He checked you out so you have some brownie points there chickadee."

"Heh, fill this 1 cup up please, I don't think I've ever been checked out by a dude." She said giving a small laugh. 

I give her a once over. Slightly shorter than me. Lightly tanned skin that showed her being in an active lifestyle. Her short dark brown hair fell an inch below the base of her skull and curled and waved itself naturally. She had more muscle where I’m fluffy and we shared the same height of 5’7. "Why not? Hey, I checked ya out to in the bakery that first day." I give a non serious flirty wink before doing as instructed.

"Hehe well, then it's the first time I've been told I've been checked out." She said starting to mix as I poured the water into the bowl next. "While I'm mixing get two cupcake pans and line them with the cupcake liners."

"Aye aye captain. Who knows. You may have been checked out before without knowing then." I grab the pans and set them side by side.

"Probably. I don't really pay much attention to boys. Too much work to do around the bakery. Plus I have zero social life because of working at Muffets. Who knew I'd be baking so much at home?" I smile and lean against the counter. Thinking of stuff as Gabs works her magic. She starts to sing Spider Dance as she pours the batter into the lined baking pans. "Two four six eight, I think it's time for a date I've got a craving and I think you’re my taste. Now won't you come out and play? Darling it's your lucky day!" 

I sway side to side as I listen. My brother calls from another room. "Sis? Where is my rifle?"

"At the shop. You broke it remember? Just use a handgun today."

"But it don't feel right." He grumbles loud enough for me to hear.

Gabby continued to sing as she set the pans into the oven and set a timer on her phone. "The cupcakes should be done in about 30 minutes."

Aaron pops his head in the doorway. "Wow. Not even gonna question the gun talk? She's a keeper if she doesn't think we're secret assassins yet." He grins when i throw a spatula at his face. "Awe I missed. So fired. And I missed again. I hit something, but it wasn’t what I was going for. So I guess I missed." I mimic the game grumps.

"Well Brittany did say you lived in a bad part of town so I never thought of it. But how'd you break a gun?"

"The bullet exploded inside the chamber" He states simply before leaving.

"Well, the cupcakes are baking. What do you wanna do for now?" I shrug, not really knowing the answer. "We could do a pun battle, because we have the thyme for it." 

I would much rather play my cooking mama right now. Maybe a bit of Halo too. "Uuugh. I am not good at puns at all. Especially on the fly.”

"Well you can always spice it up with some chili." That was more random than anything. Oh well. I guess there isn’t a theme so it’s fine.

I just groan and shake my head. "Sounds eggselent." Welp I tried.

She gives a sly smile. "You are going to get poached. I just hope you don't chicken out on me if my puns get over easy."

My hand clutches the cloth over my heart as if I was shot. "That's foul of you. I can't even flocking beat that even with all the food names cooped up in here."

"Well toucan play this game. I'd say you'd pigeon out soon."

"Not before a tweet this." I fire back, lifting my phone out of my pocket for emphasis.

She smirks, theme switch time. "Hehehe tibia honest I thought you'd be making better puns pa-tella the truth

"I'm not a bone-afide expert at it. I still manage to find myself humerus though. That's no fibula."

"Be glad I'm not cooking, I would've diced you up by now for your punishable puns."

"Too bad you aren't a banana. That's the only way you can be a-peeling to me."

"Oh? Tell me how I can bark up your tree."

Gosh, so fickle. "Ugh, don't you start hounding me now. That wouldn't be pawsone. There are other ways to Whine my heart."

"But I just want to be purrfect. Meowst you do this to my heart? I'll clean my way to your heart one way or another. You whisker believe it."

"That last one was a stretch. Yoga-t to try harder."

"At least we're having a sofa king great time."

"Can we stop now?" I ask, yawning into my hand. "I feel like taking a furry long cat nap."

"Feline I'm running out of puns anyway."

We still had time left for the cupcakes so I grabbed a deck of cards from a shelf of games and sat ourselves down at the table. Slap jack was the name of our game. Though ten minutes in and my hands were red from her slapping the back of it while i grabbed the jack first. I may have kicked her leg a few times to distract her once i saw the card though. Heh.

I hear the oven chime it's ready bell alongside Gabs' alarm. "You ready to really make some cupcakes?" She said springing up form where they were sitting. "But first, we must make frosting!"

I give her a look and try to merge with the chair, not wanting to move. “Isn’t making them what we just did? And you can do the frosting. I'm too lazy to chair the responsibility." Heheh. Still got it. Nope. That pun was lame. 

"That was a good one, but I will make the frosting but you have to decorate some with me." She said walking over to the pantry looking for powdered sugar and vanilla. "You do have powdered sugar right?"

“Everything dry is in the pantry or cabinet above the stove.” I slide of the chair and flop onto the couch, putting in my cooking mama. Much simpler than real life. Eggnog, I will master you. 

I heard her rummaging and paused the game to watch. "Found it! Hmm... now we need butter and unsweetened coco powder.... also milk.." She said to herself. She walked over to the sink and pulled out the beaters that go with the hand mixer and washed them. Once they were washed and dried, she pulled out a smaller bowl and measured out the ingredients and dumped them into the bowl. She quickly finished making the frosting and scraped off the excess on the beaters back into the bowl. All of this was doe with practiced ease. "Do you have plastic baggies?" 

Oh shit, The wii had fallen asleep by now. “Uh yeah, Drawer the end of the counter beside the fridge.”

"Okay thanks, now all we have to do is wait for them to cool down. Help me get them onto the counter so they cool down faster."

“Mhm.” I lay back on the couch, placing a book on my face. The shot eating grin already forming.

"Brittany....." she said with a momish tone. "Come help me with these cupcakes."

I lift the book slightly to see the title on one of the pages. “Hmmmm. Tragedy of Macbeth. A classic.” I Muse loud enough for my friend to hear.

"That's a good book, you should read it. Just not now. You want cupcakes right?"

"Hm. I dunno. I feel like I don't have any toppings. Frosting without topping is a crime. Want me to go get some? The store ‘Monstro-mart’ ain't far from here." Now that I think about it, it's true. There was no topping, sprinkles, or candies. I'm not a pastry person. Mom was the one who did that.

"We can make a quick stop there. The cupcakes can cool while we're gone." She said brushing powdered sugar off her hands walking to the door grabbing her shoes and throwing them on. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

I take a look at myself. I wore a gray off the shoulder sweater that made me look bigger than I already am and did nothing to hide my big annoying boobs, definitely no running today, it hurts. My jeans were worn and comfortably soft from all the washes it's been through. I had my blue tennis shoes on with their neon yellow and pink laces. Well I guess I'm still okay to go though I did just get back from that place. I sigh, standing up and following her out the door, making sure to lock up now that nobody is home. “Lead the way!” Gabs shouts beside me.

We walk out of the dingey neighborhood I lived in and cross the main outside street to the other side. The small shopping center wasn’t far. Alongside Monstro-mart there was a few other basic shops. A car wash, dollar store, barber, and some little restaurants. Muffet’s was a bakery further in the city. Probably the only place having doughnuts out here. As I walked, I noticed some monster walking ahead of us. 

He was shorter than us by a smidge if the fedora was taken off. He wore an expensive dark navy blue suit. Way to fancy to be seen in this part of town. How odd. I tap gabs on the shoulder and nod towards the monster.

"Yeah? Wh- oh, well he's all dolled up for something." She said giving him a glance.

I give her a nod and narrow my eyes slightly. Something else catches my eye. Above on the roof was a glint of metal. Shit! I shove Gabs down to the ground right as I hear a gunshot. I’m over her with my back up as a shield. There was a sound of glass splintering and then the jingle of the bullet hitting concrete a few times. My eyes lift to find the metal bit a few feet away. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled as she was shoved roughly to the ground. "Did someone just try to shoot us??!!" She exclaims from under me. 

I sit up to get off her and glare up only to come face to face with the fancy monster from before. A skeleton. Neato. He had a cigar between his teeth and a hand out to both of us. “y’ alright there ladies? awfully rude of them to be trying to off some innocent humans like that.”

She grabs his hand and pulls herself up. "Yes I'm fine, thanks to my friend here." She said to him. I was too busy staring past his head towards the rooftops. No glint of a gun in sight. They must have booked it. No way someone could have found me yet. Or know I would be here. Babs grabs (heh) me by the arms and pulls me up instead. "Hey, Brittany, welcome to the present. Helloo?"

“Uh….” I look at the skeleton who slips his free had into his pants pockets. “Sorry. Was just thinking.” Now that I look at this guy, he seemed familiar. Only faintly. I smile sheepishly at my friend and cough into my hand. “Thanks.” To who, I didn’t even know.

“I didn’t do nothin’ doll. Which is good. I love not doin’ anything.” His wide grin seemed to grow somehow.

"Hummm, I think I'm gonna go back to the house. I'm pretty shaken...." She said looking around while nervously shuffling her feet. "Thank you sir for making sure we were fine."

I give Gabs a hug before letting her go. “I’ll get the stuff for you.”

"Don't forget the sprinkles." She said reaching down into her pocket to grab a thin wallet. She fished around for a moment before grabbing a couple tens and handing them to me. "This should cover the cost of all the items."

Sighing, I shove the wad of money into my pocket though I could pay for it myself. “Be safe walking back alone. Susan or no Susan. That adorable purple critter isn’t gonna shield ya from a sniper.” No need to sugar coat it. It’s better to keep her on her toes.

“Okay, I will.” She said turning around and started to walk back home at a brisk pace.

* * *

 

Sans had only just gotten back from collecting a debt someone had to the fam. He was strolling along the outskirts where the slums meet the cleaner areas. He was almost to the alley where he planned on making a shortcut back to the warehouse when a gunshot sounded. A heavy one at that. Someone was ready for him.

Surprisingly the bullet was shot at someone else instead. When he turned around, he saw two ladies on the ground. One with straight dark auburn hair and pale skin. Over her back was a fading green outline. Magic. But that was impossible. He blinked and sure enough, the ‘shield’ was gone. He walked over, needing to make sure the humans were safe. The protective one sat up and turned around just as he held out his hands. The younger looking one took his offer first while the other was dazed.

Watching their interaction, he concluded that they were regular civilians out on a shopping trip. Putting the pieces together was easy. The bullet was meant for him, but human hatred one the internal war the shooter had. Seeing that the youngest was shake up and ready to split, he tapped her shoulder. “Mind if I accompany you. Ya look a bit too rattled to be crossin’ roads right now.” Seeing her startle, he chuckled. "Sorry. Did i scare ya out of yur skin?"

"No, just shaken. I.. I don't really know what I'm feeling right now...." She said trailing off, "I'd love some company it'll probably take my mind off what just happened." She said as he fell into pace with her. "My names Gabby, what's yours?" 

She said sticking her hand out for him to shake. He grinned more at her honesty and took her hand in his. Seeing her eying him closely, he chuckled again. “Sans. See something you like sweetheart? Girlfriend might be jealous.”

"It's just that I've never seen you around. And I've seen a good chunk of the monster population because of my job. A skeleton monster is very new to me." Gabby said rubbing the back of her neck. She felt someone tap on her head and she looked up. "Yes Susan? What? What do you mean you've seen him. I see who you see!" Gabby said to the little spider on her head that clicked and chirped. Oh. A spider. So she works at Muffet’s then. She also didn’t deny the other girl being a girlfriend either. He is’t positive yet though. 

"me and that handy lady know each other."

"Heh nice one. That was very humerus." Gabby replied with a laugh. "She's a nice lady. I'm lucky I was able to get a job there. It was kinda hard to get the job with me being human and all." Gabby said with a new pep in her step. She quickened her pace and spun around so she was walking backwards. "So Sans, what do you do for a living?" 

He gestures with his hand. “a little of this, a little of that. i get around. odd jobs and such. you and that lady from before, what were ya doin’ before the gun wet off.”

"Hmm that's cool, so you’re a jack of all trades then." Gabby said. Her face lit up when being asked what they were going to do. "We were going to get cupcake toppings! Sprinkles, candles, the like."

"you two buds? pretty good friend you got there if she was willing to take a bit to the head for ya." Humans were mostly about self preservation. To see one throw their life out the window for someone else was rare.

"Yeah. I'm surprised she did that... I wasn't expecting that. It would normally be everyone for themselves. I don't even know if I could... no wait... would take a bullet for someone if I had time to think about it..... I- I'm just happy no one got hurt." At least she acknowledges it. Gabby said stuttering on the last sentence. She slowed down and turned back around so she was walking side by side with Sans. She was looking at the houses now and she spotted Brittanys. "Well this is where I leave you. Hey, maybe you should stop by Muffets if you get the time."

He winked and and gave a wave before dropping into the void.

* * *

Gabby looked at where he was standing and shook her head. She went to open the door but remembered Brit had the key. -Well, I can wait for her.- She thought as she plopped down on the steps leading up to the front door. -Wait... she should have a spare key somewhere...- 

She got up and looked around the usual places like the mat and rocks but couldn't find it. She then pulled out her phone and dialed Brits number. "Come on pick up. Pick up pick up." Gabby said to the phone. She groaned when it went to voicemail. She sat back down again and pulled up some recent pastries she's done at Muffets to pass the time

A resident from the neighborhood passed by and stopped when he saw her sitting there. “Heya! You a friend of Beanstalk and Red?” He asks.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for her to get back from the store. Nice nicknames for them. I'm gonna have to use them later." I said smiling at the blue bunny. He looked like the nice ladies who ran the everything store near Muffets, just a bit bluer.

He strides up and leaned on the short fence wall bordering the porch. “Locked out?”

"Yup. And she doesn't have her phone. So I'm stuck waiting for her to get back home." I said turning my phone off and settling into a comfortable sitting position.

He reached behind himself before holding out a nice-cream Popsicle.  "A treat to lift your spirits." He gave a big kind smile. His tall ears curl inwards.

I got up and took the treat looking at the wrapper. "Nice cream? I don't think I've had one before, heh and I called myself an expert on the new foods." I gave a small laugh and opens the frozen treat. Giving it a lick I tried to describe the flavor. "What flavor is this?"

“Coolkid Breeze. Read the wrapper.” He points to the bold red words on the inside.  _ Stay chillin’ and you’ll make a killin’. _

"Awww that's so nice!" I said after I read the wrapper. "Do you make these? Because if you do I give you props. This is amazing." I asked as I ate more of the nice cream. It tastes like a mix of oranges and strawberries. A pair I never thought that would go good together.

"Sure do. Some of the flavors are based of of the friends I got. This one is based off of a very cool dude that works in the city." Brittany is seen coming around the corner with her arms holding bags of stuff.

I walk through the gate and walk over to her. "Need some help?" I ask a smile on my face. 

“Nope. I see you met Jeremy.” I wave with a free hand. “But everyone calls him Nice. Now...How about those cupcakes. Want to join Blue?”

“Sure thing red.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to party!

Aaron lounges on the couch with me. His lanky legs draped over mine. On the tv was a ghostober marathon from destination america. Halloween is today and i recorded so many specials. I’m binge watching like no tomorrow. I’m not sure if monster kids trick or treat but I have a bowl of candy sitting on the counter.

More for me if there isn’t any knockers. I bought all my favorites. Twix, kitkats, runts, jolly ranchers, and don't forget the gobstoppers. All things crunchy. Three raps sounded against the door. Trick or treaters? I shove my bro’s legs off and open the door. There was a small cat monster child with a sheet over their head, I know it’s a cat because of the tail poking out and the pointed ear humps.

“Trick or Treat!”

I grab two pieces from the bowl and place them inside of the monster’s pillow case. Soon after they left, a group of three walk up. Two skeletons and a human. The short one from the other day. The second was much taller. Taller than my brother and that’s saying something. He had a slender build and sharper features. “Yo.” I wave. The kid was dressed in a lamb onesie. The taller was wearing a chef outfit while sans was….well, in the same suit and hat he had before.

“nice to see you’re alright doll. this is my bro papyrus.”

I chuckle as my own sibling steps into view, leaning sideways to wrap his arm over my shoulders. “And this is _my_ big little brother, Aaron.” I look down at the human child and kneel to be at their level.

“go on kid, say the words.”

The child opens and closes their mouth a few times in their attempt to speak. When they do, a small voice comes out. “Trick…. Treat.” Oh my gosh that was adorable. I dump one of each candy into their pumpkin bucket. I snap a quick picture with a grin. They seem happy about their bounty and pull on Sans’ sleeve. “yea, that’s a lot. let’s go to the other houses.”

I look at the shorter skeleton when I give out candy to his brother too. “Who’s the pup?”

“frisk. though pap calls them little pup too. funny how you said the same nickname.”

“I call all kids pups. Neat coincidence.”

Once Sans leaves, I text Gabs.

Me -image sent-

Fab Gab: Hey it’s Sans and some friends of his. Love the costumes!

Me: it’s his brother and a kid they look after. I assume they are anyway.

Fab Gab: oooh

Me: Wanna come over? Monster children are trick or treating.

Fab Gab: Sure! Be over in ten.

My brother reads my messages over my shoulder so I shove him back. My phone buzzes again and I take a look.

Fab Gab: Oh! What’s your costume anyway? I’m a cupcake ;P

Me: You’ll see.

I put my phone away before she sends me the inevitable typed screech of dismay. Aaron laughed and flopped down on the couch again. “How did you become friends with that human anyway?” I think over that day. I think it was around the first few weeks of moving in.

* * *

* * *

 

"Hello! Welcome to Muffets bakery!" The woman behind the counter said, her voice holding a cheerful chirp. I shuffle in through the door, hair freshly dyed auburn, leaving my scalp pumpkin orange because of the color solution. The hair still felt cool and fresh but smelled like the dye. Ewe. "Salutations, er no..." I mumble and then grin. "Heya!" Much better.

"What would you like today ma'am?"

"How about a doughnut? Three of 'm would do.”

The woman nodded and punched it into the cashier on the counter. "Okay, that will be $15.75."

"Yikes. Over priced mounds of magic dough" I chuckle while opening my wallet, handing over a twenty. "Here ya go love."

The woman turns and grabs three Spider doughnuts and puts them in a bag. She grabs the twenty and put it into the cashier and pull out the change. "Your change is $4.25."

"Thanks." I bite into the first doughnut and look at the younger girl. "You a college student? Or a graduate kicking off what they can?"

"I'm still in college, working on getting my bachelors. Saw a good opportunity here and took it." She said getting the receipt and handing it to her. "Are you currently in college?"

"Nope. I graduated a few years back. My younger brother is taking online courses." I finish off the first doughnut.

"Hmm that's cool, you look like an art major. Is that what you went for?" The woman said leaning down on the counter.

I widen my eyes and give a dramatic gasp. "I didn't know we have a look. But yes I am."

She laughs and points to the paint on her hands and in her hair. "You've got paint everywhere." I look down and notice the colorful stains in the end of my pale grey sweater sleeve.

"Oh gosh. I thought I cleaned up. Ugh."

"Hehehe nope, you still have some on you."

I eat the second doughnut. "Man these are good.”

"Well they are made by spiders for spiders of spiders." The woman said with a grin.

"Of?" I blink at her incredulously.

"Yes my friend. Of spiders."

"Like.... I'm eating spiders? Made by spiders? Isn't that like cannibalism for them?"

"Well, it's not made of spiders now...." She said with a smirk. I give her the 'explain' look. "You know how they were stuck underground... actually, I can't explain it. You'll have to ask Muffet herself."

I finish the last doughnut. "I would but I must go back. Aaron might burn the house down if left alone too long.”

"Heh well I butter see you again sometime soon." She said with a smirk.

The pun made me laugh. A loud unladylike guffaw. "Can parsley wait.”

* * *

* * *

 

I visited often since that day. Aaron yawns to show ‘boring’ my story was. “YOU wanted to know dude!” My phone bings again.

Fab Gab: Okay I’m here!

I look out the window in search of my friend. Gabby is walking up in a full body cupcake costume. And walks to the door giving it a hard knock. "Trick or treat!" Gabby said as the door opened to reveal myself to her.

"You look ridiculous" I raise a brow. "Like, you give me cavities just by looking at you."

"Hahahaha! Nope! I am the all amazing cupcake! Now bow before me!" Gabby said mocking a regal voice.

I snort and turn around, waving my hand dismissively. When I head inside, I see Courtney. Nearly forgot she stayed here last night after a movie date with Aaron. Her long natural platinum waves were hardly messed up despite her heavy sleeping habits. She's the type who can wake up gorgeous. She was unnaturally pretty too. Ugh. Freaking model height and legs. I don’t approve of her being my brother one bit.

Gabby walked into the house and and saw the woman sitting on the couch. "Hello!" She sneers at my friend and stands, giving a long kiss to my brother before leaving. Not before she growled close to Gabs ear though. She definitely didn’t like the fact that a new girl was in Aaron’s home. I cringe slightly from the loud slam of the door that followed.

"Well that was fun," Gabby said putting her bag on the table, "Never knew you were dating, Aaron."

He gives a cocky grin before putting on some beat headphones and flopping all the way over the couch. “If you can call it that.” I grumble and toss some twix bars to Gabby.

"Oooh candy." Gabby said before opening one and eating it quickly.

The doorbell rings again and I answer to a armless lizard with an eye patch over the left side of their face. "Yo! Trick or Treat!"

"Nice costume! Don't stay out too late!" Gabby said to the monster kid. I toss a twix and kitkat into the bucket hanging from their tail and the run off beaming with pride. "I saw some pretty good costumes on my way here. I saw a pretty good Iron Man. The person was, I kid you not, flying."

“I bet the parents are happy their child grew up in open air. Being able to fly higher than cave ceilings would allow.”

"Yeah. I'm glad these kids are able to dress up and play with us."

“Agreed.” I walk over to a canvas I had been starting to paint. “Think you can handle candy duty?”

"I was born to cover it." Gabby said picking up the candy bowl.

Snickering, I pick up my still wet paint pallet and start adding a purplish mix of indigo, plum, and violet. They made the perfect color for night skies. "Fatty"

The door bell rings and Gabby opens the door to reveal two little kids. One was a skeleton and the other was dressed up as a Christmas tree. "Here you go some candy for your awesome costumes!" I added watered down blues to the middle ground of the painting and set the paint down to let the canvas dry again. There was a shuffling but i assumed it was Aaron getting comfortable.

Suddenly…”Boo!”

"Heheheh gets them every time!"

I fall off my stool and end up dumping paint on my head. Gabby is doubling over in laughter and fell to the floor crumpling the back of her cupcake. “I hope you waddle like a turtle.”

"Bleh. You can't control me."

"No...." I flop over her.  "but I think you misunderstanding, the gravity of the SIT-uation."

Gabby tries to push me off her but fails so she just goes limp and rolls over making me fall onto the floor. "Oof."

"Ha! That's what you get!" Gabby said in triumph as she stands and brushes off her costume. The doorbell rang and she rushed to the door to give out candy. "Trick or Treat!" The kids yelled as she started to hand out candy. "I love your costumes!" Gabby said to the kids as she gave them all candy. As she finished, she waved and shut the door.

I look over at her, ignoring the drying paint in my hair. It’s opaque watercolor so it will wash off. “You love kids don’t ya?”

"Yes. Little kids are the best! They're all so cute and say the funniest things." Gabby said smiling.

On the floor near me was a folded fresh square of written paper. I look at the newspaper and gasp. "OH! Halloween Costume ball. Come one, Come all. - MTT" I look at the picture on the front. The venue is a ballroom of course though the address listed a theater bar.

Gabby turned with her eyes lit up. "We have to go. We haaaaave to."

"I dunno. I dropped the party scene when I moved here. This literally says BALL. Even worse. I don't think a dancing cupcake will do either while I still look human."

"Hmph. You have a good point." Gabby grumped folding her arms. "But we can always just go and see if it's a fancy kind of party or it's a huge costume party."

"Looks like both. But..." I think over the options. "You know what.... There's still time." I hold up my debit card. "I did get paid for a huge commission the other day."

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Gabby chanted doing a little dance around the room. She went to flop onto the couch but found an Aaron was on it. She shrugged and flopped on top of his legs.

My brother yelped with a start and glared at Gabs. I use the detachable sink spout to wash out the paint. After slipping on my lats and tying my hair to the side, I head for the door. "Off with the pastry. We're going shopping."

"Shopping? Do you know how many shops are open on Halloween? Not that many." Gabby asks with confusion written on her face.

* * *

 

We arrive at the colorful theater. Inside was a casino like room. Instead of game tables, there were food and drink buffetts all around. The walls and floor were bathed in red lighting. Black and orange decorations littered the room. From streamers to balloons, glitter to wall stickers.

A fog machine was somewhere making the thin misty haze surrounding everything. Monsters were everywhere, dressed in fine clothes with at least one costume accessory. Humans were sparse but present just the same. Music wasn’t deafening loud like clubs.

Me and Babs were dressed for the occasion. I wore a silver dress with off the shoulder short sleeves, hair in a bun. On my head is a pair of brown wolf ears. My cloves were paws and a tail slipped through a hole I cut into silk. I left my feet bare and free.

Gabby curled the back of her hair more. She wore a headdress around her head and under her parted bangs. Her Flapper dress was made of shimmering gold layers of string, accompanied with black heels. Our makeup was done and we are ready to party.

"Woah. I was not expecting this. Want to go get some drinks? Well you get drinks, I'll get some soda." Gabs awed at the scene, walking towards the bar.

I laugh lightly and follow behind her. "Straight to the booze I see." My shoulder bumps with hers.

Gabby laughs and shrugs, "Nope no booze for me. I don't drink."

"Then why are ya coming over here?"

"To get soda, duh. This bar has to have some soda."

"I dare you to at least try monster wine. I hear it warms up the soul and gives less of a buzz so it's safer."

"Mmmm I'll think of it."

I look around as I sit down on one of the cushioned stools pushed against the bar. Gabby followed and sat down on the still right next to me. She gets the bartender’s attention and gets ready to order. "I'd like a sprite, what do you want Brit?"

"Something sparky okay sparky?" I state, taking notice that the bartender was a tall blue flame dude. Cool. Like lava girl but not. He wore glasses and a typical bartender outfit. His hat was... A circle of sticks that had the fire hair coming out of it. So his costume was a campfire? That's hilarious.

"I'll pay for these drinks. You get to pay for the next." Gabby said as the drinks were slid over to them. She looked through her bag and and pulled out a ten and fifteen. "This should cover them." He made a crackling sound before he got to making my drink and using his other hand to dig out a Sprite soda, placing it on the counter before taking the money. "Thanks!" Gabby chirped taking her drink and opening it.

When I get mine, I take an eager sip. The warmth spreads to my chest where my soul is. "Woah."

"Is it good?" Gabby asked after seeing my reaction to my first taste.

"It's amazing! Not even a flavor. It's all feelings and sensations. I feel like my insides have been bathing in the sunlight if a beach and warm summer ocean breeze is just....mmmmn" Is it called a foodgasm if it's a monster drink? I don't know but I get the same joy I feel when eating yummy steak.

I sipped my sparky drink again when a familiar face showed up. The tall skeleton brother. Papyrus I believe he was introduced as. He had a lighthearted smile and a confident stride as he approached. He stops in front of our seats. “HELLO HUMAN! I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT INTRODUCING MYSELF BEFORE! LITTLE PUP HAD MISTAKEN GLUE FOR WHITE PAINT DURING COSTUME PREPARATION!”

Oh so that was why he wasn’t talking before. The music changed and he seems to brighten up. “MAY I HAVE A DANCE, HUMAN?” What? A dance to...this is salsa type music. I stare at my friend who has taken to chatting up the fire elemental.

She was definitely not paying attention to anyone but the fire guy so I got no response or rescue when the tall monster dragged me, not unwillingly, across the dance floor. This might be fun. He got into position and smiles brightly. "DO YOU KNOW SALSA HUMAN?"

"Some things here and there. I took Zumba classes which is an element in many modern dances." I blush at the information I blurted out.

"SO KNOWLEDGEABLE!" He beamed at me and laced his long fingers in mine, beginning to move. The rhythm was slow and easy at first. Twisting my body left and right while stepping back and forth in time with the bongo drum sounds was a simple feat.

Then it got faster. He twirled me out and back like a yoyo and he was the string. Papyrus is pretty strong for a guy with no muscle. I was bend backwards, hair brushing the floor and one leg up in the air. He took notice of my foot. “NO SHOES?”

“It would be hard to dance with heels. Now...My turn to lead.” I smirk and stand straight up, grabbing his arm to twirl under it, no longer letting him be the guide now that I knew the steps. We laughed as the song got even faster.

My body was heating up from the activity but the adrenaline kept me going. This was all so exhilarating. I think I saw Sans but I wasn’t sure with all the spinning blurring the room around us. Papyrus is an amazing dancer.

* * *

 

(Gabs)

I was having a fun time talking to the fire elemental. I learned his name was Grillby and he ran the bar here. I sipped my soda as I listened to what he was saying.

"Muffets bakery wasn't much different from what it is now, she still loves to make things over priced and spidery as usual..." Grillby told me and I nodded and gave a little giggle at Muffets pastries always being over priced. I leaned on the bar and propped her head on her arm ready to listen to more stories.

The elemental was about to talk more of his friendship with the spider lady when he noticed the room getting quieter aside from the music. He tilted his head and pointed behind my shoulder. ".....Your friend is putting on quite the show."

I looked behind me and saw Brit ruling the dance floor. "Hmm. Never knew she danced." I said taking a sip of my sprite. It was almost empty. "Hey Grillby, can I get another sprite?" I asked holding up my almost empty one.

“Would you like to try the drink your friend had?” His voice crackles softly like shifting coals as he gestured to the glass of yellow drink with swirling magic coming off the top like fogging breath in the cold.

"Is it alcoholic? I don't do alcohol." I asked Grillby looking at the drink and gesturing to it. I mean, it looks cool, but I'm making sure I stay sober.

He shakes his head. “...Human motor skills are not hindered with a drink or two. It’s by the fourth where the magic gets too much for their systems and their senses will begin dulling or become too sharp, giving the sensory overload.”

I looked at the drink and shrugged. He probably had to explain this all the time. "I'll try it. How much?" I ask him pulling my clutch out again.

".....I'll give it to you as a sample." He chuckled, the sound popping. He made the magic concoction inside a martini glass and slid it over.

I picked up the glass and took a sip. It was indescribable. My taste buds got assaulted with an amazing taste. I tried to put my tongue on it but I couldn't place it. I decided it was something between lime, orange and kiwi with a hint of some other flavor. "Woah..... that was really good. Are you sure you're fine with this being a sample? I could totally pay for the drink..."

He started chuckling. “...I am quite sure. Your reaction was enough payment for me.” He smiled, his mouth was a jagged grin made of bright cyan light shining from within. Much like a jack-o-lantern when it’s lit.

"O-okay if you say so." I said accepting his response and taking another sip of the drink. Still the same amazing taste. I'm never going to get used to monsters and their awesome magical drinks and food.

Brittany stumbled back to the bar, sweating but her breath was somewhat even. "Was that fun dancing like a queen? Except the fact that you're not 17." I said to her. She looked exhausted. "Hey Grillby, can I get a drink for her? Something energetic might do some good for her."

* * *

 

Hearing Gabs asking to order, I hardly register the quiet words spoken by the bartender as he makes another magic drink. “For a skeleton, that man sure knows how to move.” I grab the glass I’m given. The color was blue this time, slightly darker than the flames making up his body. I sip the magic and smile at the cooling feeling inside my soul.

"Heh I bet. You guys caused quite a scene. I didn't even know you could dance like that!" Gabby exclaimed, looking at me. She took a larger sip out of her drink and hummed at the taste. "I'm never going to get over how good this tastes. But I should limit myself. Don't want to have both of us drunk off our asses."

“I had been in quite a few dance lessons as a kid and teen.” I mumble. “Taste? Huh, haven’t focused on that. I was feeling the sensations instead.”

Gabby let out a small laugh. "Well then we know what's different about each other. You like the sensations while I like the taste. How about next time you get this drink focus in the taste and I'll focus on the sensation." She said with a mischievous smile.

“Knew you would be hooked. Unfortunately it took the hot bartender to convince you first.”

"Stop that. I only took the drink after he explained it'd take more than one drink to make me tipsy."

I raise a brow. "Mmmmhmmm."

Gabby's face gained a shade of pink. "I just want to make sure one of us is safe to take care of the other!" Laughing at her dismay, I pat her head. “I need to go! Early shift tomorrow and I’m way past the normal time I sleep.”

“Bye Gabs!” I watch my friend leave. It’s too bad. I wanted to sing karaoke with her. There was a machine in the back corner. I drink more of the blue magic drink, noticing that my vision seemed to change. It was like staring through a blue tinted lense.

“having fun? it seems to me that you’re having a howling good time.” I twist around to find the sharply dressed shorter skeleton. His suit was now completely black and the ribbon on the fedora was red. He must be loaded if he and his brother have all these suits.

With a smile, I shrug my shoulders. “Was. My friend abandoned me though. So now I’m bored again.”

“i saw you dance with my bro. pretty good for a human. not everyone can keep up.”

“Wild and free is how I roll. Salsa is all about never stopping, keep moving, feel the rhythm and never dropping.” I grin from my little rhyme.

Sans hold out his hand and tilts his head down, making the rim of his hat block out the sight of his left eye. It gave his ever grinning face a darker and, dare I say, sexier look. “how about a dance with me as well, dollface?”

I take his hand and leads me onto the dance floor. I place one hand on his shoulder and he holds my other out to the side. This was the starting position to a waltz. The music started. “Not a genre specific place huh?”

He simply chuckles as he steps back, leading me forward. I felt his hand on my middle back press, like an anchor to not lean backwards too much. 123 123 half spin 123 123 half spin 123 123 twirl. He was pretty good at this. Then again, he was the one who asked me. He spins me again before dipping me ever so slightly at the end of the song.

Standing up straight, I watch as he removed the hand on my back only to join his other. He leaned down and presses his teeth to the back of my paw glove. “thanks for the dance lady.” He gives a lazy wink before walking off. That is one smooth skeleton.

I walk over to the karaoke machine that was left untouched for the most part. No one seemed to want to try it out. I search throught the albums on the screen and found a halloween one. Hmm… Nope, nope, aha! This one is a favorite I loved to sing around the house. Monster Mash! I press enter and bring the cordless mic to my lips.

 _I was working in the lab, late one night_ _  
_ _When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_ _  
_ _For my monster from his slab, began to rise_   
And suddenly to my surprise

(Thank goodness this comes with a music video or the lyrics might be understood there) _  
_ _  
_ _He did the mash, he did the monster mash_ _  
_ _The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash_ _  
_ _He did the mash, it caught on in a flash_ _  
_ _He did the mash, he did the monster mash_ _  
_ _  
_ _From my laboratory in the castle east_ _  
_ _To the master bedroom where the vampires feast_ _  
_ _The ghouls all came from their humble abodes_ _  
_ _To get a jolt from my electrodes_ _  
_ _  
_ _They did the mash, they did the monster mash_ _  
_ _The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash_ _  
_ _They did the mash, it caught on in a flash_ _  
_ _They did the mash, they did the monster mash_ _  
_ _  
_ _The zombies were having fun_ _  
_ _The party had just begun_ _  
_ _The guests included Wolfman,_ _  
_ _Dracula, and his son_ _  
_ _  
_ _The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds_ _  
_ _Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds_ _  
_ _The coffin-bangers were about to arrive_ _  
_ _With their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five'_ _  
_ _  
_ _They played the mash, they played the monster mash_ _  
_ _The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash_ _  
_ _They played the mash, it caught on in a flash_   
They played the mash, they played the monster mash

(At this point there were a lot of monsters grooving. Good, they like it.) _  
_ _  
_ _Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring_ _  
_ _Seems he was troubled by just one thing_ _  
_ _Opened the lid and shook his fist and said_ _  
_ _"Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist? "_ _  
_ _  
_ _It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash_ _  
_ _The monster mash, it was graveyard smash_ _  
_ _It's now the mash, it caught on in a flash_ _  
_ _It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash_ _  
_ _  
_ _Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band_ _  
_ _And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land_ _  
_ _For you, the living, this mash was meant too_ _  
_ _When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you_ _  
_ _  
_ _Then you can mash, then you can monster mash_ _  
_ _The monster mash, and do my graveyard smash_ _  
_ _Then you can mash, you'll catch on in a flash_   
Then you can mash, then you can monster mash

I bow at the end of the song, grinning wide at the clapping I earned. It’s late now. I should get home. Stepping outside the theater, I begin the walk home. A flash of light caught my eye and I turned to find nothing but a line of buildings. Suspicious and unnerving. I quicken my pace, bare feet slap against concrete is the only sound I hear.

My neighborhood wasn’t far but I know when I’m being watched. I ducked into an alley for cover. Heavy booted footsteps reached my ears, making my heart beat faster. There was a fire escape and a drain pipe. I rip the bottom half of my dress off for more mobility. I hope my training comes in handy now. I haven’t been practicing lately. Discarding my costume accessories, I scale the drain and roll onto the roof. The city was made of building ov various heights but it looked like I’ll be able to jump the gaps.

Taking off, I grit my teeth against the pain biting into my feet. The gap came up fast and I pushed off the ledge as hard as I can, propelling myself over the fr drop. A gunshot sounded so drop close to the ground. “Wha-” The bullet, I saw it for a second, was a dart. Who the fuck fires tranquilizers at someone?!

Whoever they are, I definitely can’t lead them back to Aaron. I scramble up and jump over another alley and hide behind a water tank. I hope Gabs is still awake. Taking a peek, I see four dark figures on the opposite roof. If only I took my gun to the party.

“well this is iterestin’.” A yelp almost escaped me but a bone hand cut it off. Sans stood in front of me. I didn’t hear him come up or follow me. His eyelights shifted to look at the figures. “you have quite the group of fans dollface.” He removes his hand from my mouth and pulls out his gun. It was silver and the barrel had a mini dragon or dog skull on the end. It blocked the exit hole. How is a bullet able to get out? Oh, there’s a bottom jaw to it too.

He steps out and points it towards my followers. “you boys are in a strange place for a walk. especially if you’re human.”

“Scram skeleton. We just wanted to ask the lady a few questions.”

“following her like this is a bit scary ya know pal? could be mistaken for kidnappers.”

“Tch. Let’s go. We got what we needed.”

Sans comes back to her hiding place with a grin. “you were willing to rip a dress just to escape? you got guts even I don’t have.”

“But you don’t have any….oh. Heheh. Good one. But it’s just satin. In other words, fake silk.” I lied. Smiling, I look over the ledge. “Thanks for helping me. I needed it.”

“doubt it.”

“Yeah. I could take one or two guys but four is too many. Nice to see how confident you are in a stranger though.”

He chuckles and holds his elbow out. “allow me to escort you home miss.”

“What a gentle-skelleman.” I loop my arm through his and then freeze. “Wait...we’re still on the roof.”

“hold on and close your eyes dollface.” He isn’t going to drop that nickname huh? Oh well. I don’t mind a charmer. A shady but still handsome charmer at that. Closing my eyes, I wrap my free arm around his neck.

The ground drops from underneath me and my breath seems to be stolen from nothing. There was nothing around me and yet something else is. Behind my eyelids was no light, just darkness. There was a jolt and my feet touched the ground. I open my eyes to see my front door. “Woah.” I look to Sans and grin. “Thank you dear sir.” I say in a dramatic british accent.

He bowed from the waist. “a pleasure my lady.” He laughed low to himself before vanishing from my sight when I blinked.

“That is one smooth Skella Fella.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as it seems.  
> Confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop in and check out my doodles  
> vixenthiefvt.tumblr.com

It was bugging me for days. They didn’t do anything to me so what did they mean that they got what they needed. By now my brain was hurting with all this thinking. k I need to make a call. Grabbing my phone from the bedside, I dial the needed numbers.

Ring

Ring

Ring

“Hello? This is the SilvaLunare company. How may I help you?”

Ugh. Why can’t he get a cellphone so I won’t have to go through this every time. “Yeah, this is Brittany. Please tell Mr. Brawley that his daughter would like to speak with him.” I can practically hear her surprise. The tell-tell gasp and the sound of the phone being nearly dropped. Why couldn’t he also hire a single person to be at the desk. This one was not the same woman from last time she needed to make a call.

I wait, bouncing my foot on my bent knee. My laptop chimes so I look to see that a commission request has been entered. ‘Rasengan Naruto Smashing Statue.’ Neat. I love doing Naruto fanart. Full color, oil painted, and the address to which I send along with other details. Wow, they want a big one. Do I even have any large canvases left?

“Brittany?” A low and warm gravelly voice spoke through the speaker.

“Hey daddy. You still have Lenors off my tail right?”

“Last time I checked, they believe we are still looking for my runaway children. Did something happen?”

I recount the suspicious stalkers from last night and that a friendly neighborhood monster helped me out. “They said they got what they needed but they didn’t exactly touch me or anything.” I get up to rummage through the art closet (as I like to call it) for a big enough canvas. Thank goodness this customer wasn’t specific on size but since I love the anime, I’ll use my biggest one.

Setting it on the easel, I tune into what dad is saying. “It’s possible that they caught onto our lie. Be careful. Most humans avoid that city but...if they sent some to find you, there is no doubt that they are dangerous.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

I pocket my phone and get to work on a dark blue background with my oils. The paint pallet rests comfortably on my lap and the various types of brushes I own sit in a cup beside me on a separate stool. My full focus wasn’t needed for this step so I was able to catch the familiar sounds of footsteps walking up the porch to my door.

The door opens and shuts. “Hey Brit. How’s it going?” Gabby greets, flopping down onto the couch. I hear her purse land in the dining area.

“What? No knocking?” I look over my shoulder at her. She smelled like a bar and my smile grows. “Were you at the theatre again?”

“Maaaaaaybe…” She had a smile to her voice so I could guess her expression.

I place my brush into a bowl of soapy water I had out to soak. “I doubt it’s for the drinks. You seemed to enjoy chatting up the bartender if I recall last night correctly.” I twist around to look at her, watching as her tan face reddened.

“Hehe… Well at least I didn’t get drunk like you.”

“I didn’t get drunk!”

My friend rolled her dark eyes. “Yeah right. Sans had to take you home, remember?”

“He what no-” I cut off there and instantly recognize a cover up. I smile and twist a strand of auburn hair around my finger. “Oh now I remember. I t was fuzzy but I remember him being a gentlemen and helping me out.”

Gabs let out a small huff as she shifted her body on the couch. “Looks like someone’s got a crush!~” She cooed in a sing song voice, earning a dry paint stained house shoe to be thrown at her.

I raise a brow. “Any girl can swoon over his smooth words. It is currently an acquaintance until we speak three times in normal conversation. That’s my rule. So far it has been one.” I barely register that my way of speaking shifted back to how it was when I first moved. Oh well.

“Alright. Whatever you say.” Gabby shrugs.

“You however need to spill about the Grill!” I jutt my finger out at her.

She held her hands up in the air. “Alright. I’ve been going back to talk with Grillby. Is that a crime? He’s very nice.”

“Just nice?” My grin grows until I feel like I rival the cheshire cat.

“That’s it. Nice. He’s got some pretty good stories about the underground.”

I drop the subject and turn back to paint. Relaxed silence followed as I thought over some things. Last night was a scare. Were they human mobsters sent into the city or were they roguish gangsters. It’s risky to be alone now for a human. Humming, my hand stalls in mid stroke as a thought occurred to me. Would Gabby be safe around me?

Glancing at my friend who was oblivious to my inner turmoil, I watch her stretch and yawn. “There were a lot of customers today. My face hurts from smiling.” My hand moves back and forth. I must have painted that spot twenty times by now. My mind just kept racing with bad scenarios that could happen to her if I kept her in the dark. “Hey Brit, you okay? You seem very distant minded.”

Taking a deep breath, I place my new brush into the water bowl before moving to sit beside her. “Well… Normally someone doesn’t want to worry a friend but… I feel like I need to tell you a few things to keep you safe.”

“What’s that?” She asks while sitting up.

“Let me start with my life before here. My father owns a big company. More like my family does. Extended and all. We work in a system of partnerships with other families.” I began, looking at her to see if she followed. Gabby shifts so she was facing me better while leaning on her knees.

“Recently a family with the same social ranking as us wanted to enforce our partnership. Their name is Lenor all together. Me being a daughter now in adulthood, they wanted me to marry their heir. An old fashioned custom I blame their elderly for suggesting. Under the lie that me and Aaron fled at our own will, we moved to where the police wouldn’t look.” I Gesture to the window.

Gabby’s eyes went wide as she listened. “Alright…”

“Sans didn’t help me home because I was drunk. I was very much sober. Wouldn’t be able to jump buildings if I weren’t.” I grin at her to lighten the mood.

“You jumped a building!? When was this?!!!” She leaps to her feet.

Snickering at her reaction, I continue. “Last night. Amazing what basic military training can do. But I think you can call it parkour.” I feel like i should be drinking tea like those comedies where the protagonist is acting calm about drastic things.

“You can parkour. Okay… so let me get this. You were going to be married off, but ran away, correct?”

“Actually dad didn’t like this one bit so he suggested I hide while he sends out a ‘fake’ search party in order to stall the Lenors.”

“Okay. You have military training from where?”

“Oh. Everyone in my family takes a class. Some continue as a hobby.” I smile. “I may be chubby but I got power in these thick thighs of mine.” Dropping my formal speech, I slap my leg and wink.

Gabby gives a little laugh at her and falls back down on the couch. “Okay. So you can parkour… can you do a backflip?”

“Jumping over alleys and tall fences is the most I do. Aaron…. He’s one of the few who never took part in the fun obstacle courses or showed interest.”

“So can I bother him about this?”

“We are getting off topic.” I warn.

“Fine, anything else?”

“The reason I bring this up is because last night some men chased me. I fled up a building and started jumping. Sans later came to my rescue and scared them off with his gun. I think they were sent by the Lenor family to find human women that might be me and don’t believe my parents are searching for us anymore.”

“Okay…”

“It’s better to let you know than to keep you in the dark. Safer when you know what to look out for.”

“Alrighty then.”

I let out a deep breath. “Whooo boy. I was expecting a freak out.” Getting up, I go to the kitchen to make some tea for myself.

“Can I still ask Aaron to do a backflip?’ She asks after a moment of processing.

“You can do whatever you want. Not like i’m gonna say ‘off with your head’ or anything.”

“Yay!” She joins me in the kitchen. “Watcha doing?”

“I am going to drink tea. You are going to leave, I need full concentration if I’m going to work on this painting.” I sip my cup while pushing her towards the door.

Gabby groans. “My bag! I can’t forget my bag!”

I let her grab it before kicking her outside. “OUT OF THIS HOUSE!”

“Bye!”

* * *

 

Four men stand in front of a desk covered in files and photographs. Pictures of woman minding their business on a normal day. A large hand picked up a file and picture. “This is her.” A rumbling voice spoke. Smoke blowing out from the shadows covering the large figure’s face.

“She definitely fits the description boss.”

“She a slippery one though.”

“She has been seen with members of the Monster mob too. Strong friends she gots.”

The ‘boss’ slammed his fist down on the desk. “We wait.” Was the only things he says before sending them out with a wave his hand. The orange light from a lighter illuminates a scarred and rugged face. He grinned , gold teeth glinting in the light. “Cage the animal when it thinks it’s safe.” He snapped his teeth, chuckles following.

* * *

 

Sans sat on the wooden chair, resting his arms behind his head. “somethin’ up boss?” He drawls while twisting a toothpick around between his teeth. The massive form of Asgore dressed in a business suit sat behind a fancy pansy desk big enough to make his size look normal. If one was to take a picture anyway.

“Any word about the mage you discovered?”

“eh. she was at met’s party halloween night. came with a friend of hers.”

The large monster leaned forward. “Is this friend a mage as well?”

“doubt it.”

“I’m giving you an assignment.” He took a sib from his teacup that seemed out of place in his hands. “Get close to her and find out if she mans us harm. Understand?”

“Yes’r.” He tipped his ha before vanishing. He looked around at his new destination. The front porch of this so called ‘mage’. He wasn’t planning on having the big boss knowing about her until he was sure. But of course another member of the fam saw him helping the two.

He looked through the window to see the lady in question painting. Her was face fixed in a look of concentration. She stopped and looked out the window, searching, before turning away. As far as he could tell, she was a normal human living with her younger brother, getting by in the slum part of town. Though, from what he can see, her home isn’t run down on the inside.

She and her brother had game consoles and other items of leisure all over the living room. That was odd. He turned his lights to find that she was setting down her paintbrush. Her cheek had a smear of blue and purple. She looks to be troubled as she stared at the coffee table where colorful squeezed tubes were gathered. The woman pulls on some shoes and a grey hoodie before leaving the house, locking it behind her. He saw the glint of a pistol under her arm in a shoulder holster.

His grin grew a little more. Girl knows her stuff. He trails behind her as she walked towards the outer city. He needed to find an opportunity to start up a little chat. A long and detailed interrogation right off the bat won’t do. Despite knowing she was far from delicate, as proven by her keeping pace with Pap during a dance, she was still human. Humans don’t know how things work in the ‘underground’. She might even be unaware of her magic.

She looked pretty nice that night. Her hair tied up, revealing the slope of her neck and the exposed back the dress showed. She wasn’t obese or skinny. Her plump body was something he’s seen most humans self conscious about. This woman however beamed with confidence. _‘Stop that Sans. Your job isn’t to chase some fine tail.’_

The click of a barrel and cold metal against his skull made him freeze. The woman stood before him, face straight but eyes swirling with curiosity, caution, and unease. Oh boy…. “Normally a guy offers to walk a lady home. Not follow her from it.” Her face grew colder, it didn’t seem to suit the soft features making up her face. Her droopy eye shape made her look hurt and sad but when the sun shined on the irises, shrinking the black dots and creating a golden amber color that almost seemed...feral. “What do you want Mr. Sans.”

“easy, easy. i saw you leavin’ yer home so i followed. only because shady guys might come after ya again.” She tilted her head, eyeing him closely. Sweat was starting to bead up on his skull. It was a half truth but far enough from his original intention to get him nervous.

With a huff, she finally relented.

* * *

 

I pull back my gun and holster it. “You better not be lying. I hate liars just as much as i hate lying. And I reeeeally hate lying.” I continue walking. “At least walk with me like a normal person.” I pick at the stains on my fingers. My bad habit of using my hands with paints are going to ruin me. It looked like a stuck my hand into a bag of melted skittles.

“where you goin’ anyway doll?”

“Supply store. You guys have almost everything I need all in this one little shop. A rabbit name….. Viola, Violet, or… Ah! Vanessa. She’s purple so I kept thinking colors. Kinda like Jeremy. I always call him Blue.”

“you know nice?”

“Nice? Oh, the nicecream. Yeah. He lives around the slums. We chat on the porch a lot and test flavors. Sometimes we shoot bottles.” I lift my holster shoulder. Up ahead was the shop. Humming, I pick up my pace but stop when I see a dog knock over a bunch of trash cans, and wooden planks. Hm… To show off or not to show off.

Screw it. I run up to the pile and bend to where my hands press against the ground and push off, using my momentum to carry me over the pile. “Skiiiiiills son!” I grin at his widened sockets. He looked so speechless. Hah. It’s no backflip but I still impressed him, I think. “What?”

“that should be my question.”

“I parkour. It’s fun to jump over stuff.”

“is that why you chose the rooftops instead of simply running like a normal person?”

I grin and head inside the store. “Patricia!” I holler, but not at a volume that would hurt the woman’s ears. She gave me her usual half hearted stink eye. “Sorry Van. I ran out of oil paints. Got anymore left in stock?”

“Sure do darlin’. Just give me a sec.” Sans waited outside, maybe to light another cigarette. Vanessa returns with a box of paints and she pays the regular price plus s tip. I walk out, turning on my music. I don’t care about not having headphones, Most monsters seemed to like all the varying genres.

The sound of the ukulele began and I stepped in beat.  One… Two… Three…

 _Don't think about it_  
_Just move your body_  
_Listen to the music_  
_Sing, oh, ey, oh_  
_Just move those left feet_  
_Go ahead, get crazy_  
_Anyone can do it_ _  
_ Sing, oh, ey, oh

I swing my arms up and side to side. My feet skip with the beat.

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire)_  
_Feel the rhythm getting louder_  
_Show the room what you can do_  
_Prove to them you got the moves_  
_I don't know about you,_  
  
_But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
_Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
_And we can do this together_ _  
_ I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

I’m only vaguely aware of Sans following me still as my moves become more bold. I here a familiar voice saying something on the lines of ‘there she goes again’. Half of what I’m doing aren’t even real moves. I just love letting go.

 _When you finally let go_  
_And you slay that solo_  
_Cause you listen to the music_  
_Sing, oh, ey, oh_  
_'Cause you're confident, babe_  
_And you make your hips sway_  
_We knew that you could do it_  
_Sing, oh, ey, oh_  
  
_Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)_  
_Feel the rhythm getting louder_  
_Show the room what you can do_  
_Prove to them you got the moves_  
_I don't know about you,_  
  
_But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
_Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
_And we can do this together_  
_I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_  
  
_I feel better when I'm dancing_  
_I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh_  
  
_Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
_Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,_  
_Don't you know_  
_We can do this together_  
_Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_  
  
_(you got the moves, babe)_  
  
_I feel better when I'm dancing_  
_I'm better when I'm dancing, hey_ _  
_ Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah

I look at Sans and grin, huffing as I grin. I flip songs and wait. ‘I’m Blue’ - SharaX remix version plays. The fast and intense beat makes my heart race no matter how many times I listen. When the lyric bits came in, Sans chuckled behind me. My fast pace slows when the music ends. “What do you do anyway? You’re always in that suit. You a loan shark or businessman?”

The skeleton chuckled deeply. “Something like that. I do assignments for my boss and on the side I do contracts. I get a lot of down time. Which is fine by me. I love doing nothing. You?”

I snort and look up at the already darkening sky. I spent so much time painting that I lost track of time. “I’m an artist. It pays well when I sell good quality works. My bro earns entertainment as his money tree. Gaming pays well when your funny enough. Lucky for him, his rage was entertaining for the masses.” I laugh at the memory of his first big string of comments. Nearly all of them were talking about his extreme anger.

“you ever painted a monster?”

Leaning forward to be at eye level, I give him my best leer. “No. Why? Want me to draw you like one of those french skeletons?”

That reference made him burst out laughing. Eventually Sans and I parted ways. My home was just down the road so I should be safe. Walking with a happy skip in my step, I head towards. Another thrilling song came on when I muted my phone. I should go for a jog around the block. This song got me pumped.

Taking off running, I dash around the corner, turning back into the city. Whenever an obstacle appeared, I’d leap over it. I was having too much fun that I didn’t notice the dark sky. Looking up, I see the moon. Footsteps alerted the presence of a man behind me. “Looking pretty lost there lass.”

He was tall and built like a soldier. Shaggy silver hair framed a handsome face.  His tan skin had thick scars across his arms and one on his face. His yellow eyes were paralyzing. Literally. I couldn’t move as he leaned down to sniff me. When I felt his breath on my ear, I snapped. Swinging my fist, I hear the satisfying crack of my knuckles against face. He stumbles but was able to lash out with his arm.

“Hah! Miss-” Four torn gashes show up on my hoodie. My eyes flicker to his hand and see the street light reflecting off...claws. I know what he is. I turn around, heart hammering in my chest as I start running. A gunshot goes off and a I feel it barely nick my leg.

This isn’t good. My hand reaches for my gun only to find it missing. That filthy cat stole it! My only chance to get out of this will be to…. Another bang and fire erupted in my left shoulder. I fall forward, barely catching myself with my good arm. Red blood drips down my sade and to my wrist. It hurts. He was getting closer.

I force myself up and start running again while holding my shoulder. Running, and occasionally throwing down large objects I pass by. I manage to kick off my shoes at once point. My lungs burned and the sound of my heart was thumping in my years loudly. Adrenaline was all that kept me going.

Why did I have to go jogging?

Why did I listen to music?

Why did I waste time with that skeleton?

I don’t know how long I’ve been running. My bare feet will have blisters for sure. My body is ready to give out so I duck into an alleyway, panting. I can feel it happening but there was nowhere to hide if I’m unable to suppress it. The man appears in the opening, grinning like a maniac. Something clicks in my head. “Fuck it.”

The change begins. Body size grows, bones shift and move. Thick dark and light brown fur sprouts all over my body. The shift rips my hoodie so I slide it off my form, leaving me in a blue tank top and black shorts. My vision his completely covered in green light. When it clears I see him standing, wide eyed, beneath me. I laugh and slam his head into the wall, a large four fingered paw clenched around his throat. I take out his wallet and look at the ID. Maximus Lenor. Of course.

“Don’t bother me again.” I drop him on the ground, baring my freshly sarpened teeth in a growl. I turn away.

“Bitch.” Was all I hear until a bullet puts a second hole through my shoulder. I howl in pain and whip around, kicking him into the opposite wall. His head suffers a major blow and he falls limp to the ground.

Blood was gushing from the fresh wound like a geyser. I need to go somewhere safe. Limping, I make my way to the only place I knew to be close by. Gabby. I stagger all the way to the apartment complex, barely able to drag myself up the steps. Room… here. 213. I reach up and knock on the wooden door that was only an inch taller than me now. My legs give out so I’m forced to kneel while waiting. I continue to apply pressure to the two gunshot wounds.

Gabby…. Please answer.

* * *

 

Gabby was startled by the sudden banging on the door and went to answer. “Yes, how may I- are you okay?” The injured monster grunted. “No I don’t think you would be…. Come in, sit on the couch.” She orders quickly, leading the wolf monster into her home and getting them onto the couch. “I’ll be right back!” She said running off to get towels while the monster waited in the living room. Bleeding….which shouldn’t be normal.

She grabbed a towel and ran back to her patient. “Here’s a towel to catch the blood while I try to find some bandages. Do you need anything?” They take the offered item, making it look like a rag in their hands.

“Water.”

She halts at the sound of the voice. “Huh oh sure- Wait. You sound like Brit….” She mumbles to herself. “It couldn’t be Brittany.”

The wolf looked to the side with guilty eyes. “Actually Gabs….”

“Wait. You’re Britt?! How did the did this even happen?!?”

“I can….. Eplain.”

_______________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explanations and undercover stuff

I lay across the couch under a blanket while trying to hide all of myself. The blanket covered everything but my tail and face. My ears flatten against my head and legs are tucked up against me. My wounded shoulder was bandaged and cleaned out but now I had to explain another half of myself I never expected to share so soon.

Nervously, my claws grip and release the couch cushion. She’s gonna want nothing to do with me for sure. Disown me as a friend! I whine quietly and bury my muzzle into the couch. "Hey," Gabby said taking a seat next to me, "who did this to you?" She asked lightly touching my tail.

Flinching only slightly, I look over my shoulder at her. "Uh.....Like who shot me?"

"Yeah, why'd they do this?" She asked just above a whisper.

I shift to let my tail rest across her lap as I think of  what to say first. "The Lenors. One anyway happened to be in the city too. Don't know why. Don't care. I got away but he stole my pistol. I don’t think he knows who I am, just some guy trying to pick up a girl late at night."

"That sucks. But hey, you're alive and well so that's all that matters." Gabby says petting Brits tail

"How are you taking this so well?" I ask, grumbling.

"My boss is a literal spider. I like a fireman. You're friends with a skeleton. Why would I be weirded out?"

"Because I'm not monster OR human. and that should be extremely unsettling for most." My blanket slips off my head. I thought about the rules I grew up with. Ghost stories about experimentation and slavery.

Gabby shook her head. "Well, it's cool that you're a fricking wolf." I sit up straight and smile down at her. We weren't even the same height anymore. I'd say I'm at eye level with Papyrus now. Relief washed over my soul at knowing my friend didn't fear me. "Now, you said you would explain. So I expect and explanation for everything. Also, does this mean Aaron is a werewolf too?"

I sigh turn towards her, tail curling around my waist like a belt. "My whole family is."

Gabby stood up from her seat and looked up at me. "That's really cool!" She said a smile stretching all the way across her face

"Let's just get on to the interrogation" I laugh lightly at her enthusiasm.

"How many siblings do you have? Can you change at will? How does this work? Can I bug Aaron about this?"

"Why do you always wanna bug my bro?!"

"I donno," she shrugs, "it's fun bothering people."

Shaking my head with a smile, I start answering. "Three siblings. Biiiig extended family. I can change at will but a very severe adrenaline rush can force a shift."

"Can I ride on your back?"

I choke on air for a second. "W-wha! Gabs, I don't even walk on all fours!"

"Still, can I get a ride on your back?" Gabby asks looking very determined.

Snorting I pick the human up and hold her behind my back by the legs. This was ridiculous. All seriousness has left the conversation now. She giggles as she's picked up. She looks up and touches the ceiling. Laughing, Gabby pets my head as she walks around her apartment.

"You're insane" I mutter fondly.

"I'm not insane, we both are."

"Really? I thought I was rather normal."

Gabby arches an eyebrow at Brit. "Umm says the wolf."

"...silence commoner" I drop her on the floor and grab the blanket to make a cape. "You will respect your queen!"

"All hail Queen Furry Butt!" Gabby giggled out while giving a mock bow.

We joked around, being silly and running all over the place, I'm surprised we haven't hear noise complaints since my since made footsteps much heavier. Flopping onto my back, I glance at my friend. "Okay, serious time. Anything you wan to ask?"

"I think I asked what I wanted to know."

"You don't want to know if I have magic?" I raise a furry brow.

"Oh, well do you?"

"Yep. How else would that bullet not hit me?" I hold my palm up and a green shield of crystallized magic forms. My ears flick forward as the low humming of the energy fills the room.

“Hmm so that's how.."

"We can do almost anything monsters can do."

"That's cool."

"I still can't believe you’re so calm"

Gabby flopped down next to me. "What were you expecting?"

I shrug. An idea came to my mind and I sit cross legged on the carpet. "When I say we can do what monsters can do, we can look at souls. I have a pretty good idea what your color is." I smirk while pointing at her chest with a claw.

"You want to pull out my soul?"

"No. Souls are personal after all. I'm just making an educated guess." I stand and walk to the kitchen. "Man I'm thirsty,”

Gabby got up and followed me to the kitchen. "Well what color do you think my soul is?"

"Dark blue if I'm going by how blatantly honest you are." I swat at her with my tail as I fill a glass of water.

"I am pretty honest.... but what color is your soul?"

I blush and drink the water. "Of course you gotta ask." I fidget with the cup in my large paws. "I'm uh..... our souls are a bit different...."

Gabby faltered at that. "What do you mean different?"

I look around and found some paper and pen. "Our souls are...." using the pen, I draw a colored in heart and an upside down white heart. "The left is a human soul. The right is a monster."

"Oookay and?"

"Mine is a combination of the both. A hybrid just like the rest of us."

"That's cool. You've got Monster and human in you!"

I search for a topic to divert away from myself. A smirk grew o my muzzle. "Bet b would Loooooove yours." I wink and go back to the living room, flopping over the couch. I close my eyes, ready to take a nap. Gabby had a blush crawling it's way onto her face. Score.

“Goodnight wolfie.”

The rest of the night was peaceful. My shoulder would be healed by morning.

* * *

 

After that day, our friendship become much stronger. I trusted a human with a family secret. Sadly though, the middle of november rolled around and she was swarmed by thanksgiving crowds. Tourism picked up too ever since the break started. I don’t take breaks. I paint, paint, and paint. That large painting has already been shipped off. With a lull in requests, I took my breaks as time to speak with daddy and mom when she is free. Thank god Black Friday wasn’t a thing here.

Then december hit. Oh boy. When my watchers on deviantart and blog read my post about successfully adjusting to my new home in the monster filled city, they were not judgemental. I free hand sketches of creatures and fantasy beasts all the time. Holiday requests filled my inboxes.

I’ll need a lot more materials for this. Leaving that day, I was pleasantly surprised to see that monsters were very festive. Holly, red ribbons, wreaths, lights, and plastic decorations were everywhere. She grinning at the phantom feeling of her tail wagging in a relaxed pace. Her other form was just as much a part of her as the soul it. It was much like wearing a invisible shell that can become visible whenever.

The art shop gave me a holiday discount so I bought a lot more stuff for myself. Crafting things and a whole lot of glitter. As I walked out, there was a scent. A familiar one. Familiar in a bad way.... I'll investigate it later. Now to visit my friend. It was a fifteen minute walk to the bakery and I run the last meter to kick down the door like a meme. "GABBY HOLY FUCK!"

"What is it?" Came the automatic fake cheery voice.

I gasp, putting a free to my chest in mock hurt. "I'm hurt. You don't see me in over half a month and that's my welcome?"

Gabby's ever present smile dropped. "Sorry, I've been super stressed with the thanksgiving rush and with Christmas coming up I don't know what I'm going to do...."

I walk over and set my stuff down on the table before going to give her a big hug. Normal work is stressful. Even my work can be overwhelming when everyone wants a deadline. "Were you able to talk to that bartender? You're closer to the inner city than my house."

She returns my hug and let’s go to walk out from behind the counter. "No I haven't had time to see him. Too busy with work."

"That's too bad. I was hoping you were getting further with him. You totally have the hots for that guy."

"Am I going to have to deal with fire puns all the time now?" Gabs groans, tapping me on the head.

"Yep! You should ask him out already. Even though he might secretly be an old man."

"You'll have to be my backup. Also, I asked him, he's only 27 in human years." She responded while sitting down at a random table.

I ponder that. I can't use my own family as reference since we have a few things biologically similar but not exactly the same but I'm sure that was over a hundred in monster years if the old books are correct. Shrugging, I take a seat at my table. "Still older than you past human legal limits so I'm going to tease you about liking an older guy anyway." I send a wink accompanied by a wolfish grin.

"He's only six years older than me, it's not that big of a difference."

"Five is the normal. So far yet so close." I do a baseball bat strike out motion with my arms. "So close yet so far."

"At least I'm not in love with a skeleton." That snarky little...

"I'm not in love with him! We haven't even talked that much since the.... attack. The one he wasn't aware of that is. We went separate ways right before the Lenor followed me. Sure he dresses just as sharp as Grillby and has that rumbling faint Brooklyn accent voice but that doesn't mean I pay attention to every detail like his smoky scent when we chat at the theater...." I stop when I realized I was rambling. With a dignified huff, I raise my head and coolly state: "He's nice."

Gabby let out a high pitched squeal. "I knew it! I knew it! You looooove him."

"The actual word is attracted to him. Love is a strong word to throw around without care so soon."

"But you liiiiiiiike him a loooooot."

Her insistence made me growl, my lip curling to show my shifted canines. "A physical attraction. Nothing more."

"Alright, alright." She said holding her arms up. "What was the reason you came here anyway? I know it just wasn't to ask me about Grilbz, was it?"

"How dare you suggest I had any ulterior motives aside from visiting my bestie....." I felt my smile strain only slightly.

"What's the reason?"

My gaze moved to the nearby clock. "Happy December first!" So I leave. Just like that.

I hear her talk to herself after I shut the door. "Oh yeah. It's December... I still need to get Christmas clothes." Abducting her for another shopping trip is definitely on my to do list. When I get home, I notice tat Aaron wasn't in the gaming room. He might have gone outside but when I checked his room, his new Winchester rifle was still by the bed. I wasn't able to get his other gun fixed.

Personally I prefer crossbows but that isn't normal like a pistol. Actually, over crossbows, I like using teeth and claws. Sadly that isn't allowed around strangers. One last place to check. I hurry into the backyard; Sure enough, he was there. He had transformed into a complete wolf and is shredding into a rabbit who strayed into our territory. "Aaron."

He bares his sharp fangs and growls at me. Me. His alpha. I get he has the most trouble with controlling himself, really I do. But he's almost an adult. It was fine to be a late bloomer as a teenager! With a huff, I stomp towards him and growl loud enough to over power his. "Aaron!" This time he flinches and shrinks in on himself. His tail is tucked and his ears are down. The proper position one takes before higher authority.

"Good. Normally you don't do this. What's wrong?"

Aaron reluctantly shifts halfway. "Sorry for growling."

"It's okay. I forgive you." I nuzzle his cheek affectionately as he wrapped me up entirely with his arms and legs. Heh. He was such a cuddle bug even if he hates admitting it. I notice the green aura  faintly glowing in my chest and chuckle. Just like the baby he used to be. It was a monster trait our kind held on to. Family souls are often used to calm a relative by showing it. Once he was calm, my aura faded. "You good?"

"Yeah...."

"Get inside and throw away whatever clothes you ripped during the shift." I felt his forehead and by how hot his skin felt through the light brown fur, he was running a fever. No wonder he was acting different. This always happens. His magic increases in spurts a few times a year. Each time gets him sick.

In one of the higher ranking families, there is rarely a runt. Aaron grew fast but he was thin and couldn't gain any muscle, had constant headaches, these feverish growth spurts that, and slow magic build up. Needless to say I was protective of him. I sometimes forget he had these internal issues until they come back.

He walks inside, thank god his boxers survived. Just barely. The complete change in size was annoying. Why did they have to be so huge? Well at least the second form could pass as a very big dog. Monsters might not know the difference. Oh the pranks I could pull. I dispose of the rabbit and go back inside to check on my brother. He was in his room, covered up in blankets and already out like a light.

I gently placed a cold rag on his forehead before leaving. Time to get started on a new painting. Just as I sat down, the front door was kicked in. My hand grabbed the knife beside me (don't ask) and throws it at the intruder. There was a loud clang followed by a loud thud when the knife fell. I turn completely to see a tall robot in a red pantsuit with a pink boa as well as pink boots and silky black hair.

The robot chuckles at me. "Darling that is quite the aim you have. Next time look before you dust someone." He didn't have a smell so I knew it wasn't anyone I know or that he was a monster. But he didn't know.

"Who are you and why are you trespassing?"

"I saw your blog! Your art has consisted of monsters recently and concluded that you must live here and went searching!" Raising a brow, I wave for him to continue. "I have a request. The walls of my theater are so bland and would like several murals painted. I'm thinking renaissance theme but with monsters as the characters on the wall."

He's acting like I have already agreed. So this was the popular Mettaton. Very flashy. With a quick once over, I sigh. "Alright alright. Just give me a few days to sketch out what I'll be painting." With a flirtatious smile, he bowed before waltzing out the doorway. I walk over to pick up the door. "He tore the hinges off.... Good thing daddy gave us his tool box."

In the end I only had a few hours to work on the sketches and other commissions all together before it got dark outside again. Winter days end so quickly. Oh well. I reflect back on the scent I caught today. Definitely a Lenor but it was mixed in with a rusty thick smell. Human scents were mixed in.

If that other man attacked me alone, he must of been impatient. They're lions and usually move in groups just like a pack. Time to do some undercover work. I grab my phone and type in a quick message.

Bit: Gabs. Might need your help with sumting.

Gabs: Okay what you need help with?

Bit: Ever took a wolf out on a walk?

Gabs: Nope.

Bit: ugh. I can't explain this way. Just come to my house.

Gabs: Alright gimme five minutes.

I set the phone down and dig around for a long leash and a wide belt I cut a few inches off to resemble a collar. What can I say? I've done this thing before. True to her word, Gabby arrived in five minutes. Just as she got here, I tossed her the rope and belt collar. "Here are your tools partner."

Gabby fumbled to catch them and she looked at the items. "What are these for?"

"Just wait there. I need to change. Don't want to rip these clothes." I run upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. Taking a deep breath, I allow the somewhat uncomfortable shift take place. It's a little worse than the monster form. This one changes my whole entire skeletal system. Thank god we're made of fifty percent magic matter. If we didn't have that infused into our bodies, this would be as painful as it shows in horror films.

* * *

 

(Gabby POV)

Aaron peeks out of his room at the top of the stairs, rag on his head and a blanket wrapped around him."Oh hay der." He mumbled.

I looked closely at the leash and collar. What were these for? She said something about walking a wolf.....I thought about this as I waited in the entry way for her to get back. I'll just talk with the bro for now. "Sick? That sucks. Hey, do you know why your sister gave me these?" I ask, holding up the items.

He yawned and leaned on the wall. Now that he was in the light, a red stain around the corners of his mouth was visible. His teeth had the same tint to them as he opened his mouth. "There are no dog collars long enough to fit our necks....ngh. Headache is back. See ya." He shuffles back into his room.

"Alright. Sleep well!" I call out to him as he closed the door. I dropped my bag on the floor and rocked back and forth on my feet. "Hey Brit, what's taking so long?" I asked loudly to the empty room around me. Soft thumps hit the floor before a large wolf emerged from the hall. It peers down the steps with golden amber eyes. It was much bigger than the ones seen on TV and in zoos. The fur colors and pattern made it obvious who the animal was.

I let out a small yelp and take a step back. "So is this what you meant by 'walking a wolf'? I am going to literally take you on a walk?" Seeing my small retreat, Brittany lowers her ears and cautiously walks down the steps and sits down at the base. Her usual confidence was gone as her head lowers. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything, but I wasn't expecting you to look so... well, scary." I quickly try to amend the situation while walking forward to meet her at the stairs. Huh. So am I supposed to put the collar on her for a walk around town?

"I should have known this form would be more intimidating than the monster one...." She murmured, lifting herself up and turns her head to expose her neck to me. "Interesting. I reach your shoulders while standing....Will I even pass as a dog?"

"I'll just say you're a mix of a Great Dane and a wolf. They'll get the picture. So do I put the collar and leash on now?" I ask her.

Brittany nodded her head. "A half truth. Those are always the most believable lies." When the leather belt/collar was fastened, she shook her head rapidly to free some of the fur from underneath. "I will have to act non sentient as to not be mistaken for a monster. So. Don't. Laugh." Her tone was playful but stern at the same time.

"I'll try. If anything, it'll be like I'm insane." I say while giving a little tug on the leash. "Now come on Muffin, let's go for a walk!" I chirped walking to the door.

"M-muffin?!" She rears back slightly at the horrible name. "What were you expecting? I'm a baker!"

The wolf sighs and walks up to my side. "So the cover story is that I'm your dog that stays with Brittany because apartments can't house me?" She asks. 

"Sure, my apartment only allows small animals like cats. Now, shush Muffin." I said opening the door and taking a step outside. "Which way should we go girl?" 

(Back to Brit)

I roll my eyes and lead her into the city, fake panting like an excited pup. God this was humiliating but I needed an excuse to use this form. I have my nose to the ground, sniffing for that scent I caught before.

Gabby walks beside me, holding the leash just at her side. "You wanna start running girl?" I look at my friend. Let's see. The normal response of a dog would be to happily bark and yank on the leash. So I do. But with a little more force than needed.

Gabby stumbles and breaks into a fast jog. I was a few feet ahead of her running at a fast pace but get yanked back when I got too far ahead. I stop at the supply shop where I caught the scent before and start sniffing around. I follow a trail into a alley. There shouldn't be any doors so the only remaining reason will be that it's an alley that loops around the back and opens elsewhere. He creep cautiously around the corner and freeze.

Two figures were standing over a human. Two figures I recognize. I step back to hide but keep my ears forward and alert to listen."What's going on?" Gabby asked seeing me retreat backwards.

"c'mon pal. all we wanna know is whatcha doin' here. no big deal."

"YES HUMAN. SO PLEASE BE SO KIND AND NOT PUT YOURSELF IN A WORSE SITUATION. WE CAN EVEN TALK OVER SPAGHETTI!"

I look back at Gabby and try to gesture her to leave. I didn't want her to get in trouble if I'm caught. Gabby saw me motioning for her to leave but instead crouched down and peeked around the corner. "It's none of ya business freak!" The human throws a rock but Papyrus deflects it with a long bone staff he had in his hand.

"hm. did you know that only peaceful humans are allowed 'ere? i believe you just failed the citizenship test."

"What's going on?" Gabby whispered to me just above her breath.

"The skeleton brothers. We should leave. The man they are talking to isn't the one I'm trying to find. Just a follower." I get up but freeze when there was a odd popping sound of hair being displaced. A deep voice with a fake cheery sound followed.

"enjoying the show miss?"

Gabby jumped up at the voice behind her. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snoop!" She stammered turning around to face the shorter skeleton. His sockets were dark and seemed to stare right through her. I keep up my role and nuzzle her side as comfort. I give a quiet whine while eying Sans.

He turns his head to look at me now. "is that...." The eye lights returned as he stared at me. "a pet dog?" I bark happily. Ugh I'm so embarrassed doing this while he's there.

"Yeah, she's a mix between a wolf and a Great Dane. Her name is Muffin." Gabby replied looking Sans in the eyes.

He sighs, taking off his fedora and rubs the top of his skull. "I'll let ya off this time because I know dogs can be annoying and are experts at getting into trouble. Just don't go poking around here." Black sockets return. "Or you'll have a bad time." He disappears when I blink and I can hear him talking to Papyrus again. Something about bringing the man back to a warehouse out of human range of hearing.  

"Come on, let's go Muffin," She said pulling the leash and walking out of the alley back onto the street, "Where to next?"

I walk back home and only then do I speak. "That was why I wanted you to leave"

"Sorry." Gabby said taking the leash and collar off of me. It's so good to be loose again. I lay down and start rolling in the grass. Oh that felt so much better than hard concrete. She giggled and sat down on the grass while watching me.

"I'm surprised you were able to lie so easily." I get up and sit beside her, watching monsters pass while they walk.

"Well I knew what to say so it was very easy for me to lie." Gabby responded patting me on the head. She had to reach up to do so.

Chuckling on the inside, I nuzzle her cheek. "You’re definitely dark blue" haven't they had this conversation before? Oh well. She was stressed so she could have forgotten.

"What's dark blue?"

"A soul color standing for integrity."

"Hmmm okay."

I lay down and rest my head on her lap. "Am I really scary to you?"

Gabby sighed, "At first I was scared but then I got over it once I realized it was you."

I hum gratefully. Then an idea came to me. "Want to go shop for sweaters with me tomorrow?"

"Sure why not."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany finds herself in a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, here is my tumblr
> 
> vixenthiefvt.tumblr.com

Gabby and I bought a bunch of Christmas sweaters. Hers had sentences like ‘warm me up because baby it’s cold outside’ and “i’d like to roast by your fire’ as a gag. Others had the typical happy holiday stuff. I had gotten one that said “Bark the halls with bones and howling.” Gabs thought it would be hilarious. I got Aaron a blue sweater with white paw prints. Speaking of little brothers….

“Brittany! I wanna go for a run!” He begs.

I sigh and put down my yellow dipped brush to turn to look at him. He was in his second phase wolf form (the complete change) and whining at the door from where he laid on our couch. I know what he’s feeling. It’s snowing. It’s something that exhilarates all wolves both hybrid and animal. Watching the thick blankets form on the ground and I had the urge to roll around in it.

“Normally I would say wait till dark but. Okay. Later though. I need to finish a painting and make a call. No sneaking out ya here?”

“Fiiine.” His tall light brown covered form bounds upstairs, ears down and tail low. He was pouting. I roll my eyes and dial Dad’s office. After being put through, I hear the familiar warm timber of our father. “Hey Daddy.”

“Brittany! It is so good to hear you again. It’s snowing up there so I am surprised to get a call from you?”

“A Lenor attacked me. Smelled like a panther. I’m looking for more since there was more than one hybrid scent on him. I knocked around the guy quite a bit. His name is Maximus by the way. He might have informed whoever he’s with that I’m here. Sorry I couldn’t lay low…”

“It’s fine pup. Just… be careful okay sweetheart?”

“I will. I have pretended to be my own dog already. It worked out okay though Gabby who was walking me is not a good liar. We were almost caught.”

“Hmmm. Very well. You may continue like that if you get a lead. And careful on your run. I know you two can’t resist.”

“And what about you Old man? You got snow yesterday.”

“Your mother and I had a wonderful time. Some elk were close too.”

“No fair! Hunting is so much fun. I can’t leave the city.” I complain. We talked for some time while I painted. Aaron did too when he came downstairs. When I finished a few layers on the canvas, I leave it to dry. “Alright bro. Let’s have a run. But I have an idea so don’t shift yet.” 

Aaron hangs up after a rushed goodbye. He was now bouncing his foot up and down with anticipation. Rolling my eyes, I grab some larger sized clothes we keep around. I toss a pare to him and he snatches them up before running to the nearest bathroom. My choice was dark blue spandex shorts and a green tank top. Both ow which were three sizes too big on me right now. I may loose the chubby look but I’m still a very big girl in my phase one form.

I change quickly and pull a coat over it so I’m not flashing people or freeze to death. My bro hurries down, wearing sweats with slits cut into the back above the knees. It’s where our legs second knee joint forms. We lock up the house and make our way into the city. I find one of the fire escape ladders on the side of a apartment complex. It’s a little run down and on the outskirts.

We climb up the ladder, ignoring the biting chill of the metal. When we got to the top, I scanned the area. Monsters and some humans are going about their days below. This should be a safe place to change. So we did. I once again thank magic for making this process painless. I stretched out my limbs and extended the bones. The relief I got once it was over was was fantastic. 

I’m tackled down into the floor of snow by Aaron’s bigger form. I like it though. We wrestle and frolic around on the roof top. Our breath clouds in front of our muzzles as we stop to take a break. “Hey. Wanna race?” Aaron looks over at me. There was that excited glint in his amber gold eyes. 

“You’re on.” I walk to the far side of the roof before crouching. He copies me and at the same time we take off to get a running start on our jump.  “Race you to the warehouses!” My feet skid along some ice when we landed. Aaron used that to his advantage and used my back as a trampolene. “Hey!”

“Too slow!”

“We just got started.” I growl and pick myself up to jump to the next building. He may be lacking in muscle but my brother was extremely fast. It sucked. I latch onto the ledge of one building and pull myself up, the claws of my feet finding purchase on the brick to pull me up. I can see Aaron using a different path to get to the destination. Heh. I’ll just go in a straight line.

We raced across the city until the buildings started to spread out and become scarce. I made it to the district first and was now waiting on the rooftop of one of the warehouses. It’s possible that he could have gotten stuck somewhere. My ears turn forward at the sound of a howl. He got too tired from sprinting it seemed. Typical bubba. I breathe in the chilly air, letting snow flakes sprinkle my fur coat. Deciding to shift even more, I get on all fours as my body morphs to the complete change. 

I carefully slip out of the clothes before shaking my body to rid me of the gathered clumps of freezing white powder. I pick up the articles of clothing before pressing them to a corner. Let the snow bury it. I have plenty of spares that look exactly the same as this one. After that I jump off the roof to land on the frozen concrete. This place looked like something out of a movie. Like an abandoned settlement in Antarctica. 

Then I smell it. The same scent I was tracking before. I follow it to a warehouse tucked away in the back. I peek through a hole in the wall to see what looked like a used facility.  Rooms, shelves of boxes and containers. In the center a hook used for lifting had a man hanging from it. Ropes tied his hands to the metal. I slip through the hole, barely fitting. As I got closer, I noticed he wasn’t badly hurt at all.

The man must of heard me since he lifts his head. “Y-your…”

“So you know me?” I speak. He didn’t seem surprised by that. 

He nods weakly. “You hire them monster body guards?”

“Actually no. I had seen them confront you in the alley but I didn’t know they were keeping you here. But I have an idea on why you are here. Tell me. What’s a kid like you doing working for the cats?”

“T-they said you violated a term of agreement. I’m just payed to find you.”

“Well let me tell you something. I don’t want to marry someone because it’s been arranged. My father disagreed with them. In order to not ruin the relationship between the families, I was sent away under the guise that me and my brother ran.”

“That’s…. Actually pretty old fashioned of them.”

“Yeah. The Lenors have an issue with that. Now. Will you continue working for them if I set you free? I doubt you’ll be  _ let off the hook  _ with any answer unless you mention our secret.”

The young man groans at the pun but shakes his head No. I back up to get a running start before jumping up and cutting the rope with my claws. “Now get out of the city.” My ears twitch at the sound of the footsteps. “Don’t use the door. Use that hole over there.” He jut my muzzle towards the way I came in from.

He hurries, getting the idea. Now I have to get out of here. But I also need to cover his tracks. He was a kind soul. Islip through the hole and quickly brush away his footprints away with my tail. This is some 101 dalmatian stuff happening here. Should I jump into some soot to hide my spots next? Oh wait. Wolves don’t have those. I chuckle to myself and look up to see figures approaching. Monsters. I can’t leave the side of the wall to cover up my own pawprints that went back and forth. 

So I do the only thing left available. Play dog. Or dead. Whichever happens first. I slip through the hole and start looking. In the corner between two shelving units was a box of bones. Perfect! I grab one unusually long femur and sit to start gnawing. Heheh. This is actually nice….

_ “It’s a physical attraction and nothing more.” _

I like Sans. Sans is a skeleton. I’m a wolf. Wolf is a canine. Dog is a canine. Dogs chew bones…..I’m chewing bones….. GOD DAMN IT! That wasn’t what I meant when I said it but of course my brain had to come up with THAT as an explanation?! 

The door screeched open and my ears lift on response. “Papyrus! I thought you said the punk would be here!”

“HE… HE WAS! I SWEAR! SANS TIED HIM UP RIGHT HERE!.” I gnaw on the bone and hear him gasp. “A DOG IS EATING MY ATTACKS AGAIN.”

“C’mon out here AD.” The gruff female voice ordered. Wanting to see surprised faces, I picked up the bone and walked out of the shelves. Well I was until both ends of the femur blocked me….. I did not just do that….. With a growl, I tilt my head and walked towards the voices. Standing there was the tall skeleton and a blue scaled fish monster. She had amazing red hair. More vibrant than the auburn bangs over my left eye. It’s strange how it stuck with me.

The two monsters stared at me while I just set the bone down at my feet. The fish materialized a glowing cyan spear and I instantly pull back. “You’re not AD.”

I whine, stepping back many paces. Papyrus jumped in front of me. “WAIT UNDYNE! THIS ISN’T EVEN A MONSTER! SEE? JUST A DOG.”

“Yeah you’re right. Sorry about that. Ya sure it’s not a monsta though? They’re pretty big.” She looks down at me as her weapon disappears. Now she kneels to pet me. I’m face to face with her now. Ah that felt nice. Snap out of it Brittany! I was about to walk away when a third person entered the warehouse. 

“where the hell is the kid?” Oh no…. I know that voice.

“Gone. We found this dog here instead. With one of Pap’s bones.”

Sans walks over and stares at me. I stare back. “i actually know the owner of this… well she said it was a wolf crossed with great dane. i looked it up because i was curious and i see no dane traits on Muffin here.”

“Muffin? Man I pity her. Who names their pet that?”

“a baker.”

I nodded and Papyrus gasped. “IT’S LIKE SHE UNDERSTANDS US!”

At this Sans narrowed his sockets at me. Damn it Papy. Why do you have to be so accidently right? I tilt my head in the usual curious fashion that dogs do. He seems to relax and his hand comes down on my head. I try not to enjoy the scratch behind the ears too much. The tail wagged at a relaxed pace.

“i don’t know where she lives but i can find her workplace tomorrow morning. it’s one of Muffet’s shops. what do ya say pap? wanna have this beauty over for a night?” Wow. What time was it? I must have spent a lot of time painting today. The talk with dad was long too.

“OF COURSE! IT’S ALWAYS GOOD TO MAKE FRIENDS!”

I’m going to stay the night with my crush… not as a friend or as a date…. But as a pet. This will be interesting. And embarrassing. Sweet Luna kill me now….

* * *

 

Sans walked with the wolf beside him while his brother and Undyne went looking for the escaped man. He might as well call the owner. He texts Muffet to get the number of Gabby and made the call. The phone rings. 

“Hello?” 

“hello this is sans. ya see, your dog ended up a one of our warehouses when we went to check the stocks.”

“Muffin got out again?” A sigh could be hear from the other line. “She always seems to find a way out…”

“well i’m planning on dropping her off at muffet’s tomorrow. sound good?” He looked down when he heard Muffin whine and seemed to be pouting over something.

“Hmm that's sounds good. I'll be there from 12:30 to 6:30 so come near the end of my shift and drop her off before 6:30 so I can walk her home.”

This time Muffin growled low and looked up at the device in his hand. Maybe Paps was right about her understanding them. “a’ight. i’ll make sure ya get her back safely. she doesn’t seem too happy about this arrangement. if my bro starts missing bones, i’m blaming you.”

“Muffin won't steal your brothers bones, I assure you.” She laughs, “Hey, can you hold the phone to Muffin? I want to talk to her.”

“sure.” He lowers the phone and grins at the moody canine. “it’s for you.”

“Hey girl! You know you shouldn't escape like that, you make me worry when you do. Never know who might find you. Now be nice to these kind gentlemen and don't take any bones. Be good!”

Muffin growls again, making some grunting noise before turning her nose away. He lifts the phone back to his ear. “a bit too late for the bones. pap found her with one of his that he likes to keep in the warehouse.”

“Heh, well dogs will be dogs. Is that all you called me for?”

“well. now that you brought it up. is your friend, Brittany, available? i mean… it’s been awhile since we had drinks ya know?” He coughs into his hand and looks down when the wolf froze in it’s path. “one sec. Muffin stopped walking.”

He pats the canine on the head gently as he continues to listen to the woman on the other side of the phone.

“Uhh… no she's not around, but I can take a message for her. She's probably working on an art piece for one of her clients. I haven't seen her all day.”

He continues the way home once Muffin comes out of whatever trance she was in a moment ago. “sure. thanks pal.” Sans sees the two story house in the neighborhood most of the mob inhabited. “gotta hang up now. see ya tomorrow missy.”

“Alright see you tomorrow! Good bye!”

He unlocks the door and lets the animal inside first. Watching her sniff around cautiously and scoping out her surroundings. He was right about there not being any Great Dane in Muffin. He saw only wolf from the pictures he looked up. Same body build and coat patterns. Though maybe the patterns were more neatly divided like a husky. The length of hair in the front stood out as odd but there was a show on T.V. that features a woman dying her poodle blue.

It was surreal to see her move about. She jumped onto the green couch and turned in circles to get comfortable before laying down. Her body took up almost the entire space on the sofa in front of the large T.V. He and Papyrus used to have less than nice. Since they came above ground, things were different. After the walls surrounding the cities were brought down, more money was brought into the flow. Ever since then, he and the rest of the monsters were able to buy human products as stores popped up.

IKEA was a favorite of his. Though Papyrus practically lost his mind. Other places like restaurants from mainstream food markets came in to introduce monsters to the modern human foods. With how closed of they all were for so long, integration was still far off. If anything, it was humans that were doing that in there territory.

Papyrus loved the Pizza Hut. Mainly the pasta. Speaking of food, he’s craving ketchup. Shrugging off his over shirt, he walked into the kitchen to fetch his favorite drink.

* * *

 

I lay there on the couch, growling. Why would she do that? Gabs sounded just like some crazy pet owner. How humiliating. And then Sans asked about me! In. Front. Of. ME! I would have fainted right there on the street. Turns out Gabs was great at lying over the phone. 

Sans walks to the kitchen and I take the moment to admire how he looks in suspenders and white dress shirt. He must have dropped off the fedora at the door. I didn’t notice. What I did notice however was the cool greys that colored the shading of his bows.  It gave him a silvery off white look.

I rest my head on the arm of the sofa when he came back with a ketchup in a glass someone usually pours whiskey in. I scrunch my nose at the sharp smell. He looks over at me and chuckles. “hey, no judgin’ allowed here.”

I huff and look around the room again. The house didn’t fit with what she thought he’d have. The house looked old but there were few pieces of furniture that were obviously brand new. Nicer than the slums she lived in though. The green couch sort of stuck out like a sore thumb among the rustic theme.

The kitchen was a shiny diamond in the dirt. Someone was invested in cooking and not just having a nice room given the stains on the counters she could see when she was sniffing around. It turns out Sans was part of a mob. I wasn’t aware there was one. But then again, it made sense why this place was considered dangerous and yet it felt so safe to her as a resident. Well it was until the Lenor family started tracking her. 

Hopefully I won’t see another one anytime soon. If one gets captured instead of a hired help then…. Will the cover of Hybrids be blown? We can’t hide it from monsters forever. We were descendents from them after all. 

The door opens. “BROTHER! I HAVE RETRIEVED LITTLE PUP FROM BOSS’S HOME!”

“still callin’ her that? she ain’t the boss no more.”

“SHE WILL ALWAYS BE BOSS TO ME!”

I look up to see the small human child  from over the couch. It was like stars twinkled in their eyes when they saw me and they ran over. They climbed up onto the couch and then me so the can start nuzzling their face into my neck fur. I turn my head slightly to get a glimpse of them since they got in my blind spot.

“woah. easy kiddo. you can’t just jump on someone’s pet like that.”

…. Why did I just feel a shiver when he called me pet? I shake my head lightly and lay it back down as the child started scratching behind my ears. Now that does feel nice. On its own accord, my tail started wagging. Pup giggled. 

“I SHALL GO MAKE MY GLORIOUS PASTA NOW.”

“what kind is it this time i wonder. after all-”

“DON’T”

“- the pasta-bilities are endless.”

“NYAAAAAGH!!!”

“you copying undyne now?”

“BE QUIET!”

Meanwhile the little kid on my back was giggling into my pelt. My stomach growls and my ears flatten in embarrassment. “heh. i’ll get ya somethin’ to eat. c’mon kid.” They didn’t move so I just got off of the couch with them and followed sans into the kitchen. I was curious about what he planned to feed me. When he set down a raw steak, my mouth instantly filled with drool. 

I dig into the bloody meat with vigor, it was absolutely delicious. Someone might question how since I function like a human too. Simple. Our tastebuds change how they register different tastes and our stomachs can now digest raw meat with no problem. The usual iron flavored blood is actually sweet in this form. It’s better when it’s from a fresh kill though. One of the things I miss. 

When I finished, I use my tongue to wipe the red liquid from my teeth so they don’t stain. The same went for the fur. What can I say? I’m a messy eater. Looking up at Sans to see him making an unreadable expression made me nervous. I couldn’t tell if he found this gross or disturbing. Maybe he was just… curious? I hope it wasn’t the previous. 

After dinner the skeleton brothers went about their business. Little pup wasn’t leaving my side until Sans came to get them and brought them upstairs. I made took the couch again and closed my eyes. Man I can’t wait to get home. Hopefully this is one story I can laugh at later.

The morning came quickly and I was woken up by the tallest skeleton making breakfast. Glancing at the clock, I couldn’t help but sigh. It’s only 7:45. There were still so many hours to go.

I have a loooong morning ahead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vix- Okay so me and Owl, My editor and co-writer now have this google doc shared between us. It’s so much faster than copying and pasting from Skype and much more efficient now that we have two eyes looking out for errors. Oh and a call out to YuubiTimberwolf. They left me the comment about Brit essentially being a dog wanting to nibble Sans’ bones.
> 
> Owl- I am very excited and happy with this arrangement. Brit has put herself in a very complex situation hasn't she? Gabs just isn't helping out either XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date and a not so minor slip.

I have been chasing this stick for hours now. Okay, it was only a few minutes but still. This is fucking ridiculous. Please stop Papy! I catch the stick again and bring it back. Before he throws it again, Sans walks out. “lead on the escaped kid. he crossed the city limits already. i doubt he’ll come back.”

“Did We Ever Find Out His Reason For Being Here.” Paps’ voice was softer but had a much rougher edge to it. I need to remind myself that these two are mobsters and probably killed before. That or beat people up. Who am I to judge? After all, hybrids had to keep themselves hidden one way or another. Hitmen were popular back in the eighties. Obviously the Lenor family is staying true to their old fashioned ways.

It was ridiculous. Little pup ran up to me to give me a hug. I look down at them questionably and then up when the door opens again. A tall monster resembling a goat stepped through. Her body was covered in clean white fur There was a longer curled tuft on her forehead that looked like bangs. She wore a purple coat over a orange floral shirt and a brown skirt. On her head was an orange hat with a ribbon and yellow flower accessory on it.

I notice the gun strapped in a holster under her armpit. Mafia member. This must be the boss Papyrus mentioned. Sans said she wasn’t one anymore though. I eyed her curiously when she walks over. “My. Hello there. Are you being nice to Frisk?” I wag my tail in response as well as bark. So the pup’s name is Frisk? As gender neutral as the kid themself. Cute. “Where did you come from I wonder.”

Sans walks over too. “we found her by the warehouses. the owner is someone i met before and she says to drop off muffin here after her shift.”

“I see. What kind is she.”

“i was told she was a mix but i think she’s all wolf.”

“Oh? How do you know?”

“i was curious so i looked it up.”

The woman checked her wristwatch and gasps. “We’re running late. Please excuse me. Come Frisk, my child.” The kid gives me a kiss on the snout and I nudge the back in return. I feel a smooth hand scratch me behind the ears as I watch the two leave.

My tail wags behind me involuntarily from the pleasant feeling. “it’s about time i get you down to the bakery. gabby will be getting off in a few minutes.” He walks out through the fence gate and starts walking down the long sidewalk. I follow silently. Finally. I can change out of this form soon. Gabby is so gonna pay.

It didn’t take long to reach Muffet’s bakery at all. My friend was waiting by the front door when we approached.

“Hello sans! I hope she wasn't a bother to you guys.” Gabby says, waving at sans.

“oh yeah. the kid and pap kept her pretty busy.” Sans pats my head and I try to not look like I enjoy it too much. My eyes narrow at her, daring her to make fun of me again.

Gabby gave a light chuckle. “Heh, well that's good. I know how restless she can get at times.”

Oh fuck you Gabs _._ I growl lowly and walk over to her side and sit.

“Thanks for watching her and returning her. I might want to have her hang out with you later while I'm out of town or something.” Gabby offers crouching down giving me a good scratch behind the ears. I growl again. I would never agree to such a thing.

“heh. maybe. the kid sure liked the pawsome company.” Oh but of course. I don’t want little pup to be sad…. I’ll think about it.

“Well we should get home. I'll see you around, or if you ever decide you want some pastries.” Gabby says standing back up and turning to walk away.

I follow at her side and don’t speak until we’re out of earshot. No one was on our strip of sidewalk right now so the coast is clear. “Are you trying to spill my secret?!”

“No, just trying to get you to hang out with your crush.”

“I can do that when I’m not acting like a domesticated animal!” I huff and toss my head to get the bangs out of my covered eye.

“Alright, you remember what Sans said about wanting to get some drinks? Well you'd better contact him soon.”

“Yeah I remember. Was there ya know…. If i’m going to get drinks, you better confess to Grillby. You wanted back up remember?” I look up at her with a smirk.

“Ugh, fiiine. I'll ask him out.” Gabby said covering her face with her hands.

When we get to my house, I immediately run in the second Aaron opens the door. Changing forms and getting dressed in the heavenly softness that is sweatpants and hoodies, I hurry back downstairs. “FREEDOM!”

Gabby laughed at my antics and plopped down onto the couch. “Glad to finally be out of wolf form?”

“Hell yes. Papyrus wouldn’t stop throwing a damn stick!” Stretching my arms and legs, I smile after hearing those wonderful pops.

“So….” Aaron looked at me with a raised brow. “You disappeared how?”

“Uh….”

“She went to spy on Sans and got caught and spent the night at their house.” Gabby piped up from the couch.

I make a buzzer sound while x-ing my arms. “I made it to the warehouses like we planned but I caught a familiar scent. And I  may or may not have set one of their captives free.”

“She's also got a date!~” Gabby sang. My brother gives a long whistle while wiggling his brows. Rolling my eyes, I go to the kitchen to make real human food. In this case, poptarts. “Hey Gabby? You ever thought of cutting your hair soon or are you growing it out? Yours got pretty long.” Going past her shoulders now. Or it was if it was straight. Her hair was pretty damn curly.

“I'm gonna cut it back to its original pixie. Long hair is a bother to me.” Gabby said fluffing her hair.

I bite into my chocolate tart. “Wanf meh tuh cut ib?”

“Could you repeat what you just said?”

“Want. Me. To. Cut. It.” I say very slowly. A shit eating grin spreading on my face. My bro groans. He hates when I do that.

“Hmmmm how good at cutting hair are you?”

“I give Aaron buzz cuts. Speaking of...Yo shaggy! You’re next!” Another groan followed by a door slam. He’s gone into his den. I finish off my treat and take out a pair of scissors from one of the drawers. “Well? Whatya say?”

A loud sigh could be heard from the couch as Gabby pulled herself off it and walked into the kitchen. “Sure, I don't feel like spending $50 on one haircut.”

I walk into the living room and pull my stool away from the easel. “Have a seat my dear.” I croon in a sickly sweet voice. “Your payment is helping me pick an outfit. Because I will be calling Sans up after this.”

“You're making me move more….” Gabby whined as she walked from the kitchen to the living room. “Alright. I'll help you find an outfit for your date.” She said while sitting in the stool.

My face heats up a few degrees. “Not a date….” I mumble while taking comb I found and start going through her brown curls. “Just drinks.” It was all he said after all. He would say date if it was one right?

“Alright, if you say so.” Gabby teased.

The haircut didn’t take long. I carefully layer the hair with a thinner lower half. The more I worked, the fluffier her hair was becoming. Like the feathers on a little baby bird. I snicker into my hand, muffling a full laugh.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Your short hair is so fluffy.” Setting my scissors down next to my paint pallet. There were a lot of blues. Hmm.

“It gets like that. It's fun with it fluffy.”

I grin and look over. “Hey. I have a painting idea. Would you mind if I uh… Pull out your Soul? I want to do a portrait with one in it. I never tried capturing one on a canvas before. It’s okay If ya don’t.”

“Uhhhhh…. suuure? If it doesn't hurt I'd be okay with it. I also want to know what my soul looks like.”

Nodding I walk around to stand in front of her. “It never hurts as long as you're consenting. Otherwise it feels like straight up violation.” The memory of one attack made me shiver.

“Alright, let's do it.”

Holding out my hands, my palms glow with faint green light. Whisps of the bright magic curl off my fingers. Some seep into her chest and start pulling gently. As if coaxing out a shy animal. The wisps wrap around the soul carefully and soon after a vibrant deep blue heart shape emerges. It had the appearance of glass, making it looked like a opaque painted marble. It glowed bright from the center just like every soul.

Gabby's eyes went wide as her soul was pulled from her chest. “It's-I'm so beautiful…”

Memorizing the image before me so I can get as much detail into my painting later, I look up and smile. “Of course you are. You’re very bright for an adult too. Most are dull because of life bringing them down.” My magic strings release the soul and it sinks back into her body like a ghost phasing through a wall.

“Heh, well now we know that my color is indeed blue. And other adults are dull? Are children normally bright?”

“Very bright. Their innocence is the main cause as well as their inability to filter out their true selves.” I answer confidently and go to grab my phone. It should be in my room still from when I changed clothes yesterday.

“That's cute.” Gabby says standing up and fluffing her hair a couple times.

I find my phone in my jean pockets and turn it on. “You have his number now right?”

“Yep! I have his number.” After getting the digits from her, I prepare a text.

Bit: Yo-

I shake my head and erase that. Something for formal.

Bit: Greeting….

Nope.

Bit: Heya. This is Brittany. I think I heard something about drinks?

There. Now to just send…. I stare at the screen, thumb hovering over the key. “Hnnnnngh.”

“Do it do it do it do it.” Gabby chanted reading over my shoulder.

“ALRIGHT!” My finger slams down onto the send icon. “There! You happy?!” I look back down. Oh shit. It says it was read. Now the speech bubble is there. Oh god, Oh luna, Oh sweet baby jeebus. I’m rocking back and forth on my bed now.

Gabby laughed and gave me a big hug from behind. “Your fine, he's the one who wanted to go on this ‘not-a-date-but-it-is’ date. Now do you want to pick out an outfit?” I hold up a finger when the text ping sounds.

Skella Fella: yeah. you free today? baker gal said you were busy.

Bit: Yeah. Got it done. Grillby’s bar at the theater? I need to take some measurement there anyway.

I screech and twist to flop face down. My phone falls out of my hand. “Ugh. Why did I say that! I’m so stupid….” I whine.

Gabby reaches down and picks up the phone off the ground. “Well, you're doing fine, now let's find you an outfit.”

“Knock yourself out. I have no clue what clothes are worthy for an outing.” I sit up and stare at the open closet.

She stands up and inspects the contents of the closet. “What look are you going for? A flirty,” she said pulling a short flowing dress out. “Or, you could go for casual, sexy, or a mix of them.”

I look over and scrunch my nose at the dress. “Cute but nah. I’m going out for drinks. Something I can wear to the bar.”

“What about this one?” Gabby said pulling out a few items of clothing. She pulled out a red buttoned v-neck that can be adjusted to show cleavage if I wanted and black jacket that looked to be made of a thicker denim or a material similar to it. “We’d need to find some pants to go with it but would you wear it?”

“That one looks nice. That top rides up easily with my movements so high waisted would be preferable. Still shows some belly but not as much when I raise my arms. They hide my chubbiness too.” I chuckle lightly, flopping onto my back.

“Okay, let's go find some leggings.”

“Too snug. Give me black jeans.”

“Alright. Some jeans it is.” She said pulling a pair of jeans out and tossing them into my face. I grumble and take them off my head, glaring at her before getting up to start changing. I dress quickly and pull my jacket on. I fasten one of the two buttons on the neckline. It was enough to show my collar bone.

I pick up some light brown boots with two inches of heel and slip them on. Walking to my mirror behind the short dresser, I look myself over. “Hmm.”

“I'm hungry.” Gabby said patting her belly. “We should eat something.”

Makeup was needed. “We can eat when we get there. I think lava boy makes burgers.” I apply a light red shade of lipstick and a natural blend of three brown eye shadow shades. Putting on some black eyeliner, wing the ends slightly “How do I look?” I ask, spinning around on my heels.

“You look like you could kill a man.”

“Good thing he’s already the living dead then.”

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Was he here already? I check my phone and there was a text.

Skella Fella: i’ll pick you up in a few.

A few what?! I’m not ready! Well… I am but. Emotionally, i’m not. Groaning, I make my way down stairs. I look back over my shoulder to see what she would do.

“I'll join you there. I've got to go home and change out of my work clothes.” Gabby says, walking down to the living room.

I wave and gesture to the door. “Kay. Go out the back you want. I don’t know if he’s gonna talk and present flowers or some cliche romance movie thing that takes a while.” Doubt that is what’s gonna happen though.

Another round of knocking. Oh boy. The backdoor shuts behind me as I make my way to the front. Opening the door, sure enough, it was Sans standing there. No cheesy bouquet in sight. Good. He tips his hat at me. “ma’am.” I snort unattractively and smile.

“The hell you trying to be?”

He looks up slightly and then, with no subtlety at all, rakes his gaze over me. I shiver involuntarily. A very faint dusting of blue spread on his smooth cheekbones. No doubt mine was red like a strawberry. Rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans and glance behind him. There was a sleek black short limo. The windows were tinted but I can see a figure in the front.

Sans offers his hand with a smirk. “shall we doll?” He offers his arm like a proper gentlemen. A giggle escapes me as I take it. He leads me to the car, openning my side for me. I slide in and close the door. Sans was suddenly next to me. He was to lazy to use the door I guess.

The seats were really comfortable. Speakers were placed in the walls and there was a wall separating us from the driver. My attention was brought back by his voice speaking up again. “so, measurements?”

“Hm? Oh! Mettaton tracked me down and he wants murals on his wall. I need to find the dimensions.”

“how long have you been an artist?”

“Three years professionally. But I’ve been painting since high school. Drawing longer than that.”

He props his arm on an armrest and rests his chin on his hand. “other hobbies?”

“Well. I sing sometimes. I go on hunting trips with my family sometimes too. Running is also fun and you already know that I like jumping over stuff. What about you?”

“hm?”

“What do you do?”

“i work security for the city and do some debt collecting here and there.”

“Oooh. Sounds risky.” The car pulls up to the theater. I get out and take his arm again. I’m surprised to see how busy the place was. It didn’t take long to discover why. Mettaton was performing. Sans leads her over to the bar. The bright blue fire elemental looked at me and then around the room. When he meets my eyes again, I give him a knowing smirk.

Blue fire is the hottest but it was possible for him to burn even hotter at the face, the flames becoming darker. How cute. I take a seat at my usual stool and look over the drink menu. “Give me an oasis on the rocks.” I rest my elbows on the counter and lace my fingers together. “So what have you been up to Skelleman?”

He chuckles, the low rumbling sound was pleasant to the ears. “a little this and a little that.” I roll my eyes at his vague answer. A red drink, most likely a bloody mary, was placed in front of him.

He picks it up and I watch with fascination as subtly as possible when his large upper row of teeth lifts and seems to almost bend like lips. He had wide slightly blunt fangs near the back. Sharp enough to puncture. When he gives me a side glance, I quickly avert my eyes so I wasn’t being rude with staring at him.

“Okay. How about an easier question? What are _your_ hobbies?”

“hmm…. i would say stargazing but there ain’t much of the sky to see here. other than that. guess admiring beauty.” He winks at me and my face starts to burn.

“Smooth as always.”

“smooth as bone you mean.”

I laugh and take a swig from my drink that was set before me. The green faintly glowing liquid went down my throat smoothly and a feeling soon followed. Closing my eyes, I revel in it. It felt like I was laying on soft grass in the shade, feet dipped in a cool pond.

Once I opened my eyes, I look over at Sans. “How does he even do this?!”

“magic. bone-afide magic.”

Of course. I look over at the doors and see Gabby walk in. I wave her over when her eyes make contact with mine. “Favorite foods?”

He chuckles and sips his drink. “tomato based things.”

“Hey!” Gabby says walking up next to me. She's wearing a mid thigh black flapper dress with some silver heels. Her short hair is pulled back with a matching black headband. The elemental’s bright blue face ignited in a darker hue than I saw earlier. He nods his head, almost looking shy. Gawd I ship these two so much!

“Surprise me please.” She asked Grillby, taking a seat next to me. He nods again and picks up an empty glass. I look over at her while sipping my oasis. After he was finished, Grillby slides over a drink to Gabs. The blue fire magic swirled out of the mug from the movement. “Cool!” She sips it and grins. “Blue, like my soul.”

I choke on my drink and whip my head around to stare at her in shock. Oh god. Did she really just say that. Gabby why?! I look at her in shock. Grillbz looked a bit flustered at that statement. “how do you know that?” Of course Sans heard it. He was right freaking here! I get up from my seat and start walking away slowly and as casually as possible. I look at her, eyes begging that she would lie for once.

“Uhh… She showed me.” Gabby says pointing at me. I was trying to get away Gabs... just why?

Giving her a glare, I whine. “I trusted you!..... Well um. This was a nice, albeit unfortunately, short date….so… Bye!” I rush out of there as fast as I can. I only spare a small glance over my shoulder to see that Sans’ eyes were now dark voids.

* * *

(Gabby Pov)

Sans vanishes the second Brittany disappeared out the door, leaving me and the still stunned bartender alone.

“Well that wasn't supposed to come out…” I say shifting a bit on the stool is as sitting on. “I should probably go and look for her, but I think sans has that covered.” I say chuckling a bit. An awkward silence fell over the bar and all you could hear was the music playing in the background. I pull out my phone and send a text to Brit.

Me: Hey, uh sorry about spilling your secret…

I sent the text and looked back at the bartender. “So, how’s life?” I awkwardly ask looking him in the face.

He blinks his white eyes a few times before replying. “.....It has been good.”

Not liking this tension at all, I say exactly what I came here for.  “Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you Grillbz. Do you wanna go on a date sometime later? I mean, that is, if you’re not too busy with work and all…..” I trail off as my tanned face heats up and it wasn’t from sitting in front of him. I look down at my drink my face still heated from asking him the question.

His face darkens some more. “.......I would not mind….I have been wanting to accompany you outside my workplace for some time….” He says quietly.

My face heats up more and I look up, “That would be awesome! Oh, I don’t have your number yet… we should exchange numbers.” I say a big smile stretching across my face. I pull my phone out of a pocket in my dress and hand it to him to add his number.

Grillby types in his digits carefully with his gloved fingers. He handed it back to me. The blush on his face has died down a bit. He was silent for a moment before speaking. “....Thursday…. I mean…. Is thursday free… for you?”

“Yeah, I'm free Thursday. That sounds great!” I reply. He holds out his hand to me, his other scratching behind his neck. I reach over the bar and take his hand.

“....Perhaps you should check on your friend….”

“Yeah… I should.”

* * *

 

(Back to Brit)

Gabs: Hey, uh sorry about spilling your secret…

I look down the text and sigh. I already forgave her but this day was not supposed to go like this. There was a sound in front of me and look up to see Sans. Not giving it a second thought, I was gone. I run into the nearest alley and grapple onto the nearest ladder.

A hand grabs my arm before I can even make it up three bars. On reflex my magic bursts from my skin in a shockwave with just enough force to knock him back. I fall onto my rear and twist around to see him gripping his arm. Oh god did I hurt him?! My eyes focus briefly on the circular green, transparent, shield that had materialized in front of me. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean- It just- Uh….” What do I do?

“at least you stopped running. look, i ain’t gonna hurt ya a’ight doll? but you got some explainin’ to do. just follow me to the car.” I eyed him cautiously. He seemed calm. I didn’t sense any immediate danger but the inside of a vehicle counted as a closed space. His words weren’t even harsh.

The shield fades away and he turns around. I follow him back towards the bar and just like before, he holds the door open. I get in and start thinking a mile a minute on what am I supposed to say. After collecting a few good half truths, I take a deep breath. Now Sas sit in front of me, leg crossed over his knee and gloved fingers laced.

“you gonna have to answer a few mandatory questions and you can probably guess why.” He starts. I simply nod and lean back in the seat, trying to not look too tense. “the only way to draw out a soul is with magic. so sweetheart, what is a mage doing in this city of all places.” Alright. I can work with this. But I have to not deny or agree to being a mage. I hate lying so I use the bare minimum.

Looking him in the sockets, I smile lightly. “Fresh new place away from some mean people. For being classified as the most dangerous city due to the rumored underground organization within it and high population of sentient magical beings, it was the perfect place. No violent humans last long inside. You guys have a pretty good system to keep the peace. I came with my brother in hopes of getting away from problematic people.”

He looked at me with an odd intensity in his gaze. It took some restraint to not squirm in my seat. Heh…. who was supposed to be an alpha again? “well that answered my other questions. another thing i gotta ‘ask’ you to do is meet my boss.” He emphasizes ‘ask’, giving me a good idea of what he meant.

I tilt my head questionably. “Oh?”

“not yet of course. there was actually a suspicion of you being a mage long ago. someone saw a shield forming over you the day we first met. it was some time after that when the report was finally read.” He sighs. “i was told to get close and find out any dirty secrets.”

“But you didn’t come by the house for a visit all november.”

“exactly. i kinda got the idea that you and your brotha ain’t wanting harm. hell, you’re living in one of the kinder districts and the neighbors aren’t avoidin’ ya. but to appease the big man, i kept making reports anyway.”

“Isn’t that bad?”

“i don’t care much about what he thinks. he told me to report and i did. he wasn’t specific on how true it needed t’ be.”

I smirk at him. His posture was more relaxed now and it in turn relaxed me. “So…. He’s gonna interrogate me?”

“pretty much. he’ll probably stop being paranoid about you once that’s over with.”

“You’re not mad I never said anything about it?”

“nope. you got magic. i get why it’s a secret. humans freak out over anything different. the salem witch trials? that would scare any magic user into hiding.”

More like werewolf hunts on my family. Back before our bodies adapted to change at will. My phone pings in my pocket and I look to see a new message from Gabby. I wonder if she asked Grillby out yet. Reading the message, my eyes widen. She was looking for me. Checking the clock, I noticed that from the time I left to now was a grand total of forty five minutes. She already left the bar no doubt.

Gabs: Where are you? Also, Grilbz is going on a date with me Thursday!!!!

That answers that question. I smile and quickly type a response.

Bit: Fantastic! And I’m on my way home. Where are you? We can pick you up.

Gabs: I'm just a few blocks from the bar. Next to a small convenience store.

Bit: TrashPile? The one run by the Gator and Purple Cat?

Gabs: Yep. Being in the heels is killing my feet :,( fashion hurts.

I chuckle and look up at Sans. “Hey. Do you mind picking up my friend? She’s been looking for me and is currently being tortured by the unavoidable pain that comes with certain shoes. She’s at TrashPile.”

He grins and knocks on the wall panel. “Hey Less. Take us to the dumpster diver shop.” A bark is heard before the limo starts moving. After reaching the building in no time at all, Sans snaps his fingers (how? I don’t know) and the door swings open.

“Finally! My feet are dying..” Gabby sighs in relief as she walks up to the open door.

“welcome aboard on the luxury cruise.” The skeleton drawled from his seat across from us. I snicker into my hand.

Gabby walks and slides into the limo quickly claiming a seat and sliding her heels off. “Ahhh I love not having heels on.” She sighs rubbing her feet.

I nod in agreement while rolling my ankle. “That’s why I wear flats or boots. Oh. And I do forgive you Gabs.” I say, smiling at her.

“Thank god. So, uh, what exactly happened after you ran out?”

“i work in security. gotta make sure she wasn’t bad. mages have a bad history with us monsters.” He states simply. Didn’t look like he was going to give her as much intel as he did with me. Makes sense.

The limo pulls up to my house. “Want to spend the night here?” I ask my friend. I needed to fill her in on some things.

“Yeah I think I can just steal some of your clothing for the night.”

I wait till she gets out of the car before looking over at Sans. “How about we do this again. Without any incidents?” He smirks at me, not saying anything but nods. That won’t do. With some sudden courage, I lean over and place a kiss on his smooth cheek. I felt him freeze up and pull away with my own smirk on my lips. “See you next time then.”

With my confidence dwindling the longer I stay, I get out of the car and hurry to where Gabby stood on my porch. My hands cover my burning face as I squeal into the palms. “Ooooh so what's got you all flustered?” Gabby says smirking at my flushed face. I point back to the car where a certain man with a lipstick stamp on his face leans out to grab the door and shut it. “Oh wow, got the skeleton good. Well, let's get inside. It's still kinda cold.”

I nod, getting the key and unlocking the door. “What is wrong with me!” I groan, knocking my forehead against door to push it open. I shake off my jacket and toss it onto the ground before flopping face first into the couch. Gabby flops down onto the couch next to me and sighs.

“I have a date Thursday… with Grillby.”

I turn my head to the side to speak clearly. “So you’ve said.”

“I know! I still can't believe it!”

“Heh. He’s a decent guy. You two have this good social dynamic and he warmed up to you pretty quick.”

“Was that a pun?”

“Maybe…..” I laugh and roll onto my back and put my legs across her lap. “Now…. About Sans.” I sigh.

“About Sans what?”

“Let’s see. He’s part of the mafia. He knows I have magic. He wasn’t mad about it. But I gotta meet his boss. Said boss already had a report about me and it was the day I saved you. Now I need to think of all the excuses and information I’m able to give while not knowing who this person is. And I’m pretty sure that his boss is a mafia one, not a chief of police.”

“Well I'd say you'd be somewhat truthful. That's what would make the most sense.” Gabby said poking my leg.

I level her with a look. “Honey, how do you think I’ve been living my life? It’s _all_ half truths when I talk to people. Especially when the topic is about my family.” I look out the window and see how dark it was already. “Alrighty. I had a long day. From dog to date to secret confessions. Wowza.”

Pushing my legs off her lap, Gabby stands up and stretches. “Yeah, we should be getting to bed.”

I kick at her half-heartedly before getting off the couch and making my way up the stairs. “Blankets are in the coat closet!” I get into my room and change into my favorite pajamas. That was a three sizes too big blue t-shirt and a pair of Mickey Mouse boxers that I had forever now. I wash the makeup off my face and brush my teeth.

Going back downstairs, I shuffle toward the kitchen. Now that I wasn’t freaking out or being asked questions, I could still feel the floatiness of magic alcohol in my system. I’m gonna need a sleeping pill tonight.

“Do you have an extra PJs I can borrow?” Gabby called to me from the living room. She had already made the couch into a bed.

“Mhm. Just grab anything from the bottom drawer in my dresser.” I yawn, filling a glass with water.

I could hear Gabby walking around upstairs as she got her clothing and got ready for some sweet sweet sleep. Probably with dreams plagued with campfires and bartenders. I chuckle and take my medicine. My phone starts buzzing the sofa. Who could be calling at this hour?

Sighing, I pick up the device and press the green button. “Hello?”

“Hello sweet pea.”

“Hey mom. What’s up?”

“Your father and I are wondering if you two will be joining us for christmas. Same place as always so we won’t be bothered. Your cousins miss you.”

“I’ll think about it. Is it okay to bring a friend? She’s human but she already knows.”

“Honey… You know our rules. You can’t-”

“Reveal the secret without the permission of dad. I know. But it couldn’t be helped. Someone shot me and I had to get help somewhere.”

“I understand. Since she is aware, I would like to meet her. Now I won’t keep you. Goodnight Brittany.”

“Night mom.” I hang up just as Gabs reached the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing my light blue owl pajamas that said ‘I’m allergic to daytime’ across the solid colored top. I nod and pass her. “Night gabs.”

The moment I hit my mattress, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vix- So that happened xD As always, credit goes to my co-writer Owl. And the next chapter is already in progress. This is actually half of it because it was going over my normal word count limit. XD Hope you beautiful readers enjoyed!
> 
> Owl: Okay, I think we went a little overboard with this chapter…. how many people are excited for Gabby's date with Grillby? Because I know I am XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date start!

I slept in the next day. My phone screen was lit up from recent activity. There were a few notifications and emails from starred websites. I unlock it to check my messages first. There was a long scolding lecture typed out from dad, a goodbye fro Gabs, and one from….Sans. I open his and smile.

Skella Fella: sunsets are interesting.

It was sent fifteen minutes ago so I texted back.

Bit: Why?

Skella Fella: dunno. it just never dawned on me.

I giggle at the pun and put my phone down so I can get dressed. Let’s see, a light beige sweater with a high v-neck and jeans. Another week til christmas eve. And today was…. Callender says wednesday. Aaron walks into my room, looking a little worse for wear. There was readiness around his eyes. “You okay bro?”

“She broke up with me.” He whines and stumbles over. I wrap my arms around him, patting his back. That she-wolf… I knew she was never good for my baby brother in the first place. Fucking status chaser. “She said that it was gross to have a human here so much. When I told her I liked Gabby being around because she’s cool, she dumped me just like that.”

For a species with monsters as our ancestors, it was disgusting how the cruel human side was ever present and can make bigoted hybrids like that woman. I wait until he calms down before giving him some time to himself. I never dated anyone seriously so I couldn’t give him any advice on getting over a bad partner. 

Maybe…..

Bit: I got a question for you.

A minute or so passes before I get a reply.

Skella Fella: shoot.

Bit: If your brother was dating someone who wasn’t very nice and broke up with him because of a friend he has coming around a lot, how do you cheer him up?

Skella Fella: i’ll give him a lesson they deserve for breaking my bro’s heart first.

Skella Fella: but then i would make sure he doesn’t think there’s nothing wrong with him. it’s the other person.

Aaron must think he was the reason she left. Not just the presence of Gabby. I do just what he advised. It turns out he was blaming himself. “Bubba. She was a gold digger. I’m sorry I even allowed to let her drag you along.” 

He leaned into my side, nuzzling my hair with his forehead. “She never did visit much.” He mumbles.

“You’ll find someone else who will care enough to. I promise you.”

“You suck at keeping promises that you can’t control.”

“Yeah I know. You’ll be happier when we see everyone again though. Maybe find a much nicer wolf girl.”

I pat him on the head and get up to make myself food. I hadn’t had breakfast yet and it was past lunch. I serve myself a plate of toaster waffles. Another text comes in. Man I’m popular today. It was sans again. With a smile, I look at what he said. My smile falls immediately. His boss wants to see me. Now. A knock sound at the door, making me jump.

Abandoning the stack of fluffy goodness, I open the door. “So he means  _ now _ now?”

“‘fraid so dollface. how’s yur bro?”

“Okay for now. Let’s just finish this.” 

He takes my hand and pulls me close. I feel the blush rising to my face but ignore it as I smirk down at him. The world falls around us and I felt myself losing balance. When I open my eyes, I saw that I was in a dipping dance pose with Sans. “fallin’ for me?”

I laugh lightly, patting his chest. He let’s me stand straight and see where we are. A large door stood before me and I couldn’t but think what monster is waiting behind it. It was taller than her phase one form. I swallow nervously as my escort pushes it open. His hand pressed into my back as he guides me inside. The boss was sitting in a very large desk, made to fit his large proportions.

He was a white goat monster with a massive muscular build. The monster had a golden blond mane of hair like a lion with long curving horns coming out. His beard was trimmed short, giving him a burly and rugged look despite being in a suit. He had his fingers laced together and resting on the paint covered wooden surface. A steaming mug and a pile of papers sat to the side, giving the perfect businessman feel while also being intimidating in the dim lighting. A long, thick cane was propped up against the desk with a ram head as a handle. 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, take a seat.” he gestures to the chair almost same size as the cushioned one he was in. 

With a grateful smile, I do as told, crossing my legs and keeping my back straight. Aaron likes to call it business mode. ‘Look like you know what you’re doing and no one will suspect thing’. 

“Let us begin.”

* * *

 

Sans stood beside Asgore silently. He was kind of worried about the human woman when he saw her reaction to just the door. But then it was like a switch was flipped. Her eyes taking in every detail of the room and analyzing her environment.

He watched as the air around her changed to something calmer but with an underlying intensity that would make anyone smart take her seriously. He felt a little cornered for some reason he can't pinpoint.

“Your name?”

“Brittany Brawley.”

“And you have lived here for some time?”

“Indeed.”

“You possess magic?”

“That is correct sir.”

“What is your goal?”

“Nothing. I came with my brother so we can have some time in a peaceful community.”

“What is the reason?”

“Pressure was being placed on me at home from an outside variable. It's private so I won't say more on that. My parents thought distance will do us good.”

“Do you plan on harming monsters?”

“No. They are fellow magic users.”

Asgore leans forward. “And your brother?”

“My brother doesn't mean harm either.” He narrows his eyes at her. Brittany must have gotten an idea on what his next question would be. “No you may not question him either.”

“Will you stop me?”

“Yes. I am here peacefully. But if you try and mess with my baby bro, I will give you one hell of a fight. My family is large and we protect our own just like you.” Sans felt the air grow tense and that familiar buzz of energy was radiating from her. She hasn't moved but she might as well have stood to slam her palms on the desk. He knew what she was feeling. He was protective over his brother too.

“Is it just your family?” Asgore asks what he was thinking.

“No. Are we done here sir? I have not eaten since you called me here and I'm sure my food has gone cold.” She tilts her head, crossing her arms. It was incredible that she was this calm with the big man interrogating her. It was jarring to hear that there was more mages though.

“Yes…. we are. Thank you for meeting with me.”

“Anything to get people to stop bleating down my neck.”

He couldn't hold it. The sudden pun made him break into a fit of laughter. Even Asgore chuckled as the tension was blown out of the room. She holds her hand out for a shake with a good natured smile on her face. After the shake, she turns to leave. 

“alright doll, let’s get ya somethin’ to eat.” He offers once the door closes behind them. 

Brittany huffs and rubs her stomach. She agreed to the idea so he took her to a nice breakfast diner he knew on the other side of the city than where she lived. “Wow. Never been here before.”

“it’s pretty good. ‘s run by one of the bunnies.”

He walks in and gets a table to wait. Now that business was out of the way, he takes a moment to look at her closely. She wasn’t wearing anything dressy like the outfit last night. Seeing her in her casual clothes is just as pleasing to the eye. Her dark red hair wasn’t brushed and not a single spot of makeup. She was very confident in herself despite this  that was something he admired in any woman. 

She didn’t hate her size and actively hide it like he saw other humans do. He didn’t really understand why the relationship one’s body has with the gravity of the earth held so much significance. Then there is her. She is a mystery to him. Brittany answered with vague responses just like he does and she knows how to handle herself in tense situations from what he just saw.

He was very interested in her and it was clear she was interested as well. Perhaps he can take this farther. His thought were broken when the door opens again and he hears a loud booming voice.

“Loba!”

Brittany looks up with wide eyes before a big grin spread on her face. “Oso!” She stands and lets the large burly man lift her off the ground and spin her. He is very tall and he looked like someone who did heavy lifting work. Hispanic origins, judging by the tan skin, accent, and curly dark brown hair. His appearance was that of a lumberjack except for the expensive three piece suit. Sans couldn’t help but feel that small tug at his soul. When she was put down, she walks over to his side. “Andres, this is Sans. Sans, this is a family friend, Andres.”

Family friend? Mage? He gives her a questioning look and she nods. Ah. So he is. He leans back, keeping his mouth shut as he observes this man.

* * *

 

“Why are you in the city?”

“To be honest, I’m just being a tourist. This place was on the way to my family’s main house. I remembered you were here now so I came to visit.”

“Is it a christmas party? The clan hardly meets up.”

“You can hardly call it that chica. You however. I don’t even want to attempt a head count.” He looks over at Sans and something flickers through his eyes. I couldn't pinpoint what it was with how fast it went. “I will leave you two on your date. Pardon the interruption.” He nodded before turning around. He didn’t even flinch when I punched his back. 

He laughs, waving over his shoulder as he goes. I sit back down as a bunny waitress sets down her plate of pancakes, hashbrowns, and bacon. “Big dork.” I chuckle.

Sans raises an eyebrow at me. “date? hasn’t been a full day since the last one britt.”

I feel a blush rising. Looking away, I shove a bite of crispy goodness into my mouth. “This isn’t a date. It’s compensation.” I continue to eat my food. Every now and then I glance up to find him watching me with an unreadable expression. After that, I wave down the water for my check.

“i got this covered.” He turns the bunny. “on my tab.” She nods and walks away. He follows me out of the door and takes my hand. “i’ll get ya back home now sweetheart.” Goddamn those pet names. I close my eyes as we are teleported to my front porch.

I grab my keys and insert the teeth into the slot. I’m stopped when a gloved hand covers mine. “turn around for a sec.” So I do. He was close. Like…. really close. His lights are intensely staring through me. “i rather enjoyed myself yesterday. not sure about you but i want to have more of that.”

My face is burning hotter than a oven and I can only imagine the color. I swallow back the lump in my throat so I could speak. “I have a lot of secrets Sans.”

“so do i, but i want you.” His low (and sexy) voice makes the soul in my chest tremble. My legs are weak as jello and I’ve slid down to eye level with him. I’m scared and excited all at the same time. What will happen when he hears the whole truth? But… I really like him. I want this to work. “all of that can be later. so what do ya say dollface?” His teeth were barely an inch from my lips.

I open my mouth to speak but a loud obnoxious ringtone broke through the silence and heavy atmosphere. Sans growls, pulling away from me. He grumbles into the phone at whoever was on the other side before turning to me. “boss needs me. think about it a’aight?” And with that he was just gone. I fumble with the key in the door and when I closed it behind me, I collapsed onto the floor. That just happened. Oh my god. I didn’t think he would be interested in me after the whole magic thing.

Aaron was came down stairs. “You okay?”

“No. I am not okay. I’m going to lock myself in my room and won’t come out. Goodbye world.” I pull myself up, grab a bag of barbecue chips, and retreat upstairs. I really did spend the rest of the day there. Eventually I had to answer my texts from Gabs since she was blowing up my phone.

Gabs: hey

Gabs: hey furry butt

Gabs: fluffy

Gabs: fluffster

Gabs: are you dead?

Me: SHUT UP. I’m alive.

Me: Sans likes me…. halp

Gabs: Uhhhh that's good for you!

Me: Yeah but. Agh. It’s how he confessed.

I give her a vague summary of the events that took part just a few minutes ago. My ace was burning from just remembering it. I grab a pillow and scream into it.

Gabs: oooOOOOoooh~ someone's eager~ want me to head over?

Me: No. Leave me alone to die.

Gabs: Nope! I'm coming over. You can't stop me. 

Me: Why do you even want to?!

Gabs: Because I feel you need my glorious presence to help you

I sigh and roll onto my back. Might as well deal with a few things at once then. I still have that offer to give. 

Me: Fiiine oh divine Gabby. Come over. I dun car.

Gabs: Well you will care cuz I've got a new baking invention of mine. 

I turn off my phone then and make myself and my room presentable for company, I shove the chip bag into my closet and flop back down to wait for my friend. About forty five minutes past until I hear the knocks and my brother’s voice. I don’t move from my comfortable position.

“Hey lover girl. You look comfy.” She says walking into my room setting a large container down on the dresser. 

“Yes”

“Good cuz I'm joining you. But first,” she said pulling the top of the container off to show what looks to be a normal cake, “this is something like a lava cake but better!” 

I snort at the word ‘lava’ considering who her love interest is. “Oh? And how is that?”

“Easy! I've been working with Muffett about making new kinds of magical pastries and this seems to be one of the best working ones. It's got a bit of fire magic in the batter and because of that it's got relaxing qualities. So if you're ever on your period this is what you wanna get.” She explained pulling out forks. “Now, let's eat!”

“You gonna give this to Mr.Magma to show how much you lava him tomorrow too?” I wink and take one of the forks and stabbing a generous piece. When I taste the cake and feel the warm buzz, I groan in ecstasy. Holy shit that was good!

Gabby's smile falters at my comment but returns at my reaction to the cake. “I might, but it's a recipe that does require magic to make. So maybe… I am really nervous and excited for our date tomorrow!” She says taking a bite of the cake. 

“You’ll have fun. Oh. My mom knows that you know and is inviting you to a family christmas party. She and Dad want to meet the human I trusted our secret to.” I take another bite.

“Okay, I'm fine with going and meeting your family, are they all wolves like you?”

“Yeah. My main family anyway. There are some other types mixed in from those who didn’t marry a person from the same group of decedents. My cousin rosa married a cheetah. A lone cheetah. Not one from the Lenor family. They mostly consist of lions and tigers for some reason.” I catch myself rambling about my world’s dynamics again and bite my tongue.

“Ooooh cool. So there's just gonna be a lot of people who can transform into animals. Alright.”

Something suddenly occurs to me. “Holy shit…. WE ARE ALL FURRIES! Why did i never think about that.” My mind is already conjuring up a picture of formal clothes wearing humanoid mammals and I can’t stop the round of laughter that bursts forth.

Gabby laughs at my sudden realization. “You know, I was thinking that after you showed me that you can transform. Just didn't want to say anything cuz I might offend you.”

“Offend me? This is fucking hilarious!” I’m dying now. My sides ache from how much i’m laughing. After I calm down, I turn back to the other subject. “So. Decided on a place to have the date?”

“Yeah, we're gonna go bowling.” 

“Nice! Those are always fun. Good pizza is usually there too. Oh and if you stay the night, wear some sunscreen.” I give a playful wink.

“Noooooo….. you are evil. But I guess I'll actually have a full man, you've got bones.” She fires back.

I gape at her. “You did not just go there!” I grasp the nearest pillow and smash it into her face. “You’ll probably get sunburned from the inside!” I rebute. “You can’t handle the heat of the moment!”

“Well… well… uhhh…. shit. Just take this pillow to the face!!” She fumbles shoving a pillow into my face. 

We continue the pillow fight with petty insults included until we were both exhausted and the cake was nothing but crumbs. I sigh while laying there. “What am i supposed to do when he pops up again?”

“Be yourself I donno. I bet he thinks you're awesome cuz you're you. A crazy, friendly, wolf painter.”

A small sense of doubt wiggled in despite the assurance. “Or it’s just physical….” I remember saying it was as a joke but i’m not sure if that was how he thought about me. 

“Well, just give it some time maybe. Relationships aren't my forte.”

“Obviously.” I look at the time. “You should get home.”

“Fiiiine. See you after my date tomorrow!” Gabby says grabbing the container and leaving. 

“USE PROTECTION!” 

“I'M NOT GONNA SCREW THE MAN. Jesus..”

“I looooove you.” I call as she shuts my door.

* * *

\- Date Start -

Grillby waits outside his bar nervously. He was fidgeting with the phone in his hand. He was dressed casually for a change. Leather jacket over a grey shirt and denim jeans. He still had a pair of gloves on his hands. He wasn’t sure if he should text. His thoughts were answered by the sound off light footsteps approaching. The tan woman he had the pleasure of getting to know has arrived just on time.

(Gabby)

“Hey! I hope I'm not too late.” I say walking up next to him. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a light pink hoodie shirt. He holds out his hand with a bright jagged smile. 

“Shall we be off?......”

“Yep! Let's go.” I say taking his hand with a smile. The two of us walk down the street in comfortable silence until the bowling alley came into view.

“I'm excited to go bowling, I haven't done it in a while… have you ever gone bowling?” I ask as we walk up to the building. He nods slightly in affirmation before checking in at the front desk once inside. He seesawed his open palm in a “sort of” gesture. 

“Cool, so I bet you won't need the bumpers. I might need them still..” I say walking over to get my shoes. After I get them I sat at our alley and put the special shoes on. “Do you know why there are special shoes?”

“....Uniform?...”

“It's actually to protect the floors or something. I just remember reading it somewhere.” I say standing up once I've got my shoes on. “Come on let's go bowl!” I say, grabbing a 5 pound ball. After the bumpers go up I take a few steps and roll the ball. It hit six of the ten pins. Second time around. Only hit one more. “Dang it. Well, better than hitting nothing!” 

He picks up a 10 pound and chuckles. “....your positive outlook on failure is charming….” He rolls the neon green bowl down the lane but it hits gutter. His shoulders slump in defeat. “That's okay! You've still got one more roll, if you don't succeed try, try, again!” I encourage him. 

He did manage to make over half go down the second turn. “...you remind me of another monster I know. Papyrus. Yes. He has the same way of thinking….” 

“It's always good to have a optimistic look on the world. Makes life fun.” I respond taking a ball with fire designs and holding it up. “Hey this ball looks just like you!” I joke before rolling the ball. It hit three of the pins. Second roll hit the rest of them down. “Yay! I got a spare!” I exclaim doing a small dance. “Your turn!”

“...Hardly…” he scoffs at the ball and goes to his own. He gets a strike this time. “...how long ago since you last done this?...”

I stopped and thought a little. “Hmmm…. maybe a few years ago..? Good job on the strike!” 

He hums and looks at the score. “I'll win.” He states confidently. 

“Mmm I doubt that.” I say sauntering up and rolling a strike. As I walk past him and I wink. 

Grillby chuckles deeply and leans down to speak close to my ear. “Care to wager?” He walks to roll his ball. A spare. 

“Oh I definitely do.” I roll again and hit nine of the pins. “If I win, you take me on another date. If you win I will be a server at your bar for three days. Deal?” I stick my hand out. He takes my hand and brings it to his mouth in the mimic of a kiss instead of shaking it. He winks before taking his turn. A strike again.

“Such a gentleman. Wait till I beat you.” I smirk at him rolling a spare. Looking at the score it looks at if I'm in the lead. As Grillby was rolling I walk up behind him and give him a hug making him almost drop with bowling ball. He felt very warm, like clothing just out of the dryer. Very nice and cozy.

His face tinted a darker blue. He turns around to face me. “That isn't very fair miss.” He chastises half heartedly. 

“Alls fair in love and war~” I giggle going back to the small waiting area. He frowns when he doesn't get a spare or a strike and walks back to sit down. He only his five total that time. He scowls at me directly, not very happy about being in a losing side. 

I walk back up and roll. First one hit all the the very back corner two. “DANG IT. Why'd it have to be a split?!” I exclaim. Time to hit one of them. I roll this second time and manage to just barely hit one. “Those are not fun. No fun at all.” I say sitting down. 

Grillby laughs. “Would you like to take a good break?” 

“Yeah, I heard they've got some awesome pizza here!” I jump up from sitting down and start heading over to the food counter. “Hello! How may I help you?” A young man stands behind the counter. “Hello, we would like to order a pepperoni pizza, and two drinks please.” I tell him. He nods and punches them into the register. “Alright can I get a name to call for when the pizza is done?” 

“Gabby.” 

“Okay your pizza will be done in about ten minutes.” He tells me and I go to pay but Grillby stops me and pays himself. “Grillby, I could've paid!” I say as we walk back to our little alley. 

“It is only right that I do. I am the man here after all.” He quips, ruffling my soft fluff hair. 

“Alright alright, but next time I'm paying.” I huff sitting down again. My comment made Grillby give a little laugh as the sat across from me. “Hey question, if it's okay with you, why do you always wear the gloves? Do you accidentally catch things on fire? Or is it for aesthetic?” I ask looking at his gloved hands. 

He looks down at the arrival of clothing in question. “My body temperature tends to be very uncomfortable for most. Blue fire is well known to be the hottest part of a flame.”

“Huh, well I like how hot you are, pun intended, very relaxing.” I say curling my legs up onto the seat. “Wanna play a question game while we wait for the food?”

“I suppose that would be fun, I'll go because you asked the first question. Why do you always keep your hair short?”

“I like the ease in caring for it. Not very hard like long hair. Although I am jealous of people with long hair who do very cool things. Tried it once, wasn't my thing. Do you have any family?” 

“I do, a niece name Fuku. Do you have any family?”

“I have an older sister. She's fun to be around most of the time as most sisters are. How long ago did you meet sans?”

“I met sans back while we were still stuck underground. His father and I were close friends and I met sans when he was a baby bones. Why did you pick baking as your profession?”

“I picked baking because when I was growing up I always managed to make the best cookies or cakes from scratch. As often as I could I would be baking. My family is a bit sick of some types of pastries now..” I trail off rubbing the back of my neck. “Other than Fire and making good food, what other types of magic do you have?”

“I have healing magic also, it goes into all of the food I make. Any hobbies?” He asked right before the person who took our order called my name.

“That's our food! Let's go get it!” I jump up from my seat and walk over to the counter. “Here you go miss, one pepperoni pizza and two drinks.” He said giving me the cups. “Thank you!” 

Grillby grabs the pizza and carries it back to our area. “What soda do you want? I'm getting Dr. Pepper.” I ask. “I'll have Pepsi.”

As I'm walking to go fill up our drinks, two guys walk up to me. “Hey pretty lady, what are you doing here with a monster?” One of them says. The one that just spoke looks to be in his late twenties and his accomplice looks to be about 25. 

I don't respond and keep walking to fill up our drinks. “Yo, we just asking a question. So answer.” One grabbed onto my shoulder. 

“Please leave me alone.” I say and try to get out of his grasp. He just tightens his grip on me. “Answer us.” He growls. 

“Please let go, it's beginning to hurt.” I tell them my voice flat. 

“Is monster dick that much better? Is that it? Why you looking down on us huh!!” The younger one was getting very angry now.

“I'm sorry sir, but if you could please leave me alone-” I was cut off by one of them yanking me back. As I was pulled back I yelped and dropped the cups I was holding. When the cups hit the floor they made a large clatter causing Grillby to look over and see me with the two guys. 

A moment later Grillby had his hand on the older male's shoulder. “I am sorry sir, but she is visibly uncomfortable with your presence and I would ask that you leave her alone.” His normally bright eyes had darkened and the flames were flickering intensely. The hand on my shoulder loosened and I ducked under and got behind Grillby. The man who was holding onto me shrank under Grillbys gaze. 

“Well if it isn't the monster she's fucking.” He sneered. The younger one looked from Grillby to his friend. “Yo dude, I think we should get out of here. Other people are looking.” He told him. When he said that I looked around and a few people nearby were looking at them. 

When the older man was told this, he straightened up. “Well you'll never get fucked by anyone besides monsters.” He said spitting in Grillbys face. The spit landed on his face causing him to take a step back as the pain hit him. As soon as they walked away, I grabbed Grillbys arm and walked back to our alley. 

“Are you okay?” Grillby asked me after we got back. 

“I'm fine, but how's your face? It doesn't hurt very much?” I ask worried. 

“I will be fine, it will take more than some spit to actually hurt me. But you are certain that you're fine. It looked like he had a tough grip on your shoulder.” 

As he was asking this I rolled my shoulder a few times. “It feels okay, maybe just a little bruised. Now let's eat some food.” I say taking a slice of pizza.

We finished the pizza in comfortable silence neither of us know what to say after what happened. I stood up and stretched. “Shall we finish our game?” I say pointing to the bowling balls. “I am excited to have an extra server at my bar soon.” Grillby chuckled. He grabbed the neon green bowling ball and hit six of the pins on his first shot then hit three more. 

“Mmmm I'm excited for another date.” I sat hitting four then six pins in a spare. Grillby got up again and made a strike. The next few rounds followed in quick succession, with Grillby ahead of me. “Last round! I better get some good points here!” I say making a spare then a strike. As soon as the pins went down I jumped up and down. “Yay! Beat that!” I challenge him. 

He smirks and told his final bowls. A spare then a nine. He walks back and looks at the scoreboard.  **Gabby: 134 Grillby: 147.**

“Looks like I'll have a new server for a couple days.” Grillby says to me.

“A deal is a deal. I'm a new server at Grillby’s bar.” I say. Checking my phone for the time it's almost 8:30 pm. “I believe it's time to go home.” 

“I believe it is. Let's go.” Grillby agrees and we walk out of the building and head to his bar. When we made it to his bar I stopped and gave him a hug. “Thank you for saving me from those jerks at the bowling alley.” I say into his jacket. “No problem Gabby.” He says returning my hug.

“Good night Grillby, I should be getting home.” I say releasing the hug and beginning to walk home pulling my phone out to text Brit.

Me: The date went well, a couple of assholes who decided to be assholes. We had a wager and now I'm a server at Grillby’s bar for three days. 

Brit: fantastic! Ou uh. Can't talk right now. Kinda in a pickle….

Me: what did you do?

Brit: I may or may not be in a fight. Bye!

Gabs: you really need to stop doing that… don't kill yourself

Shaking my head I hurried and got home. I changed into some shorts and a tank top. When I looked in the mirror a bruise was definitely there. I went and watched some TV waiting for Brit to respond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gabs had her date! And something is finally moving forward with the other pair.


	8. Bad News

Hey dear dreamers. I am sad to say that I'm going on a bit of a hiatus. Some major school troubles are needing to be worked on and I have to focus if I'm to graduate. I hope you all will be patient with me and thank you for the love and support so far. I might be able to update but it will be few and far in between


	9. Chapter 9

This is an announcement. I keep trying to return to writing but I’ve lost all ideas and plots I was going with by now. I unfortunately will be cancelling this. However! My activity on tumblr has kept my Bara love alive. I will be rewriting Child of The void. Without the fellness. It was too hard. I’ll take things one story at a time from now on to not burn myself out.

(This story is a little special so it’s sitting in the back burner in what might be revamped)

**Author's Note:**

> My N key was giving me trouble. If it's missing in a few words, sorry. Also. This was all a collaboration between me and my friend Owlchaser. We practically role played the majority of this. xD That's why there is so much dialogue.


End file.
